Je ne suis pas amoureux
by KartenK
Summary: Chris avait toujours fantasmé sur Victor, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que leur relation irait aussi loin. Ils franchissaient limite après limite sans savoir ce qu'ils feraient après, sans savoir quand ça s'arrêterait. Une chose était claire dans ce brouillard : ils n'étaient pas amoureux. (Se déroule avant les événements de l'anime)
1. On dit qu'il ne faut jamais

_Content warning : Y a des thèmes sexuels et du BDSM (rien de gore)._  
 _Et dans ce chapitre, y a de l'anglais. J'écrirais pas systématiquement certains dialogues en anglais mais là c'est comme ça qu'ils me sont venus._  
 _Si y a besoin de traduire dites-le et je le ferai._

* * *

CHAP 1 : On dit qu'il ne faut jamais rencontrer ses idoles

C'était connu chez les patineurs : Victor Nikiforov aimait beaucoup sortir, même en période de compétitions, et il y buvait beaucoup. Tout le monde le savait aussi : il ne tenait pas vraiment l'alcool. Non seulement son esprit partait six cent kilomètres plus loin et il pouvait déblatérer les plus grandes conneries, mais l'alcool lui donnait aussi étrangement envie de se déshabiller -la chaleur, probablement- et de coucher avec qui voudrait. Les élèves de Yakov avaient l'habitude. Généralement ils essayaient de brader ses verres ou de le ramener chez lui avant que ça dérape et qu'il se fasse arrêter pour divers motifs -exhibitionnisme ou harcèlement sexuel, entre autre. Un scandale de ce genre tâcherait l'historique de Victor Nikiforov, déjà légende vivante à vingt-deux ans.

Ce soir-là n'échappait aucunement à la coutume. Or, les finalistes du grand-prix n'avaient pas encore pris leurs repères. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, c'était même la première fois qu'ils rencontraient ce côté de Victor. Quand il se mit à flirter lourdement avec la serveuse, ça n'alarma personne -au contraire, ça les fit rire. Quand il déboutonna sa chemise, personne ne l'arrêta, trop occupé à complimenter son torse. Et même quand il s'appuya contre Chris, posa sa tête sur son épaule et qu'il lui caressa la taille, personne ne le remarqua vraiment. Sauf Chris, bien entendu. Il n'avait pas pu ignorer les frissons qui se répandirent dans son corps au simple contact de Victor -et dire qu'il ne faisait que le toucher par-dessus son t-shirt.

Chris savait très bien ce qui se disait dans le milieu, pas besoin d'être russe pour avoir eu vent des ragots. Victor enchaînait les coups d'un soir ; Victor n'avait aucun cœur ; Victor était un manipulateur ; Victor n'était intéressé que par le sexe ; Victor brisait le cœur d'innocents tous les dimanches matin. Chris savait tout ça. Il se disait que dans tous ces discours, il y avait forcément de l'exagération, mais il était conscient de la part de vérité qui s'y trouvait aussi. Cependant, ça lui était bien égal. Que Victor le manipule, qu'il se serve de son corps juste pour une fois ; il ne lui dirait jamais non. _Damn_ , il le supplierait pour ça.

Comme Chris ne bronchait pas Victor commença à accentuer ses mouvements, insistant sur les zones qui se crispaient à chaque fois qu'il les frôlait. Il s'était aussi mis à souffler dans son oreille. Cet idiot avait beau être saoul, il savait toujours y faire. Il était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, attendant probablement le meilleur moment pour lui susurrer à l'oreille qu'il voulait le regarder jouir, maintenant. Chris se releva d'un coup. Victor perdit l'équilibre. A ce moment là, Chris n'était pas sûr que ça arriverait. Il ne doutait pas des paroles de Victor, il savait qu'actuellement, le russe aurait pris n'importe quoi et que si ce n'était pas lui, il irait trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'avait juste jamais pensé que ce soir, ce serait lui. Que ce soit clair : Chris _voulait_ que ce soit lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer un scénario dans lequel cela allait _réellement_ avoir lieu. Leurs camarades avaient tourné la tête et réalisèrent enfin dans quel état lamentable se trouvait Victor.

« Les russes ne sont pas censés résister à l'alcool ? commenta un patineur.

-Et toi, t'es français, est-ce que tu manges de la baguette tous les jours ? riposta l'italien.

-Bah, en fait, oui.

-Ah. »

Cette conversation devenait beaucoup trop désinvolte pour Chris soudainement conscient qu'il se tenait toujours debout.

« Je vais y aller, et déposer Victor au passage. Après tout, demain c'est la finale, restons raisonnable. »

Le petit groupe approuva, aucun d'eux ne bougea pour autant.

Être debout s'avérait une tâche difficile pour Victor -à moins qu'il n'exagérait les choses- mais aussi pour Chris qui, maintenant qu'il s'agissait de marcher, se rendait compte qu'il avait lui aussi eu quelques verres de trop. Victor avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Chris qui le retenait par la taille et ils auraient pu avancer droit jusqu'à la sortie sans encombres en s'entre-aidant. Si seulement Victor arrêtait de lui chuchoter n'importe quoi à l'oreille. Le suisse essayait de ne pas y faire attention, son cerveau triant les mots trop obscènes afin qu'il puisse rester concentré. Au final, il ne captait pas grand chose. Si bien que lorsque Victor demanda à s'arrêter aux toilettes, ce fut la seule phrase que son cerveau laissa intacte et Chris cru à une requête tout à fait innocente. La seule chose qui l'alerta était qu'ils devaient faire demi-tour, puisque les toilettes étaient cachées au fond du bar.

Victor ne se lassait pas de parler, au point qu'il se tut uniquement lorsque Chris le relâcha. Chris s'appuya contre le mur juste à l'entrée, et attendit. Mais Victor ne bougeait pas. Il restait debout face à lui, ses cheveux emmêlés tombant sur son visage, les joues rougies par l'alcool et son index sur les lèvres. Et puis surtout, il avait _ce_ sourire. Chris n'aurait pas eut besoin des longues divagations précédentes pour comprendre ses intentions. La situation ne semblait pas réelle, semblait prête à se dissoudre à chaque seconde, alors Chris pris soin d'immortaliser cette image dans son esprit, à défaut de pouvoir la photographier et l'encadrer dans sa chambre pour l'éternité.

« _Don't you want to go back to the hotel ?_ » proposa-t-il.

Victor fit la moue. A côté du beau parleur de tout à l'heure, c'était étrange de le voir si silencieux. Mais il pouvait froncer les sourcils autant qu'il voulait, Chris ne ferait pas un geste avant d'être absolument certain que Victor ne se jouait pas de lui. Parce que tout ça, en soit, ce n'était pas grand chose. Peut-être bien que le russe s'amusait avec lui de la plus cruelle des façons, peut-être bien qu'il allait partir juste après l'avoir allumé.

En fait, Chris avait tellement du mal à y croire que lorsque Victor s'avança vers lui, il cru que c'était pour partir. Il se sentit stupide quand, au lieu de ça, Victor ouvrit les bras et les entoura autour de son cou. Et il l'embrassa. Il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins : il y invita aussitôt sa langue qui ne rencontra aucune résistance. C'était quelque chose de finalement être touché par celui qu'on admirait, celui qu'on rêvait de battre, celui qui avait alimenté la plupart de nos fantaisies de gosse. Mais Chris n'était pas du genre à s'arrêter sur ce détail, à méditer sur ce que cela signifiait et s'attarder sur les risques que ce ne soit jamais à la hauteur de son imagination -clairement, il s'en foutait. Victor Nikiforov avait sa langue dans sa bouche, c'était tout ce qui importait. Chris pouvait le sentir peser de tout son poids, et il l'incitait à se retenir encore plus, à se coller encore plus contre son corps. Or Victor retira un de ses bras. Encore une fois, comme s'il était un ado de quatorze ans incapable de se remettre de l'existence du sexe, il cru que Victor allait le laisser là. Puis il sentit sa main chercher le bord de son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau et comme dans un déclic, le doute s'enfuit définitivement de son esprit. Il n'avait plus peur que Victor s'évapore comme dans un rêve. Maintenant, il s'imaginait très bien le faire.

Chris osa séparer leurs lèvres. Il se laissa même quelques courtes secondes de répit, à haleter front contre front, à déglutir, à fixer les yeux bleus de son idole. Si Chris avait été un peu plus romantique -et un peu moins excité- il aurait certainement pris le temps d'apprécier le visage de Victor un peu plus longtemps. Il l'avait fixé tant de fois, innocemment, sur ses posters, à la télévision, depuis les gradins ; mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu essoufflé à cause de lui, avec sa salive à lui au bord des lèvres. Dommage, Victor n'avait plus ses longs cheveux depuis quelques années -Chris les adorait, la scène n'en aurait été que plus ravissante- mais ils restaient magnifiques. Chris se promit de s'occuper d'eux plus tard. En fait, il aurait bien promis la même chose à l'entièreté du corps de Victor, seulement il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le temps de s'y tenir. Il était bien obligé de faire des choix -il commencerait par la nuque. Il y plongea son visage, la couvrant de baisers alors qu'il se baissait pour mieux attraper Victor. Celui-ci comprit où il voulait en venir et l'aida d'un petit saut, puis l'entoura de ses jambes. Victor était plus léger que ce à quoi Chris s'attendait. D'ailleurs son corps semblait aussi plus fin, plus élancé que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Au contraire, ses fesses étaient beaucoup plus fermes et s'accordaient à merveille avec la paume de ses mains. Chris se demandait combien de temps ses bras pouvaient le porter, mais l'heure n'était pas aux expérimentations. Le but était de rendre cette soirée inoubliable, d'entacher le souvenir de tous ses amants précédents, et que Victor le supplie de recommencer.

En quelques pas Chris rejoint le plan de travail et déposa Victor entre deux lavabos. Petit à petit, il avait rendu ses baisers plus violents, caressant la peau du russe du bout des dents, testant ses réactions. Il pouvait le sentir se crisper et resserrer son étreinte : c'était bon signe. Il glissait le long de son col d'un côté à l'autre, laissant courir sa langue sur chaque parcelle de peau tandis qu'il s'enivrait de son parfum. Victor sentait clairement l'alcool, mais en s'attardant on pouvait remarquer comme l'alcool se mêlait à sa propre odeur, le rendant encore plus envoûtant. Chris aurait aimé étudier ce parfum, en reconnaître tous les éléments et en comprendre l'essence jusqu'à ne plus le confondre avec aucun autre, jusqu'à pouvoir le reproduire, jusqu'à le faire sien. Or Victor avait visiblement d'autres plans en tête -ce qui pouvait convenir à Chris ; posséder ou appartenir, peu lui importait. Victor l'attrapa par le menton pour l'obliger à relever la tête, à s'écarter de son torse et à le regarder dans les yeux. Il rapprocha leurs visages en le tenant toujours aussi fort, et puis il susurra quelques mots. En russe. Chris se rendait compte que cela était censé être ferme, sérieux -et terriblement excitant. Mais le visage de Victor ne suivait pas -il souriait bêtement- et puis en vérité, comme Chris ne pigeait rien au russe, il pouvait se rendre compte comme la voix de Victor tremblotait entre deux r roulés. C'était ridiculement adorable, et Chris ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Évidemment, ce n'était pas la réaction que Victor attendait, et celui-ci leva un sourcil d'incompréhension.

« Tu sais que je bite que dalle à ta langue maternelle ? » expliqua Chris, en français.

Puis il libéra son visage de l'emprise de Victor pour l'embrasser tendrement -ce dom bourré était irrésistible. De sa main gauche, il rapprocha Victor de lui, tandis que de sa main droite, il le caressait le long de la colonne vertébrale, en montant petit à petit. Il se pencha à son oreille, et cette fois, il était celui qui y chuchotait n'importe quoi. Il pris soin de parler en anglais pour qu'ils se comprennent, et s'attarda sur chaque mot, les liant à ses caresses comme une musique muette.

« _That's not how you do it. Don't worry, I'll show you._ »

A la fin de sa phrase, il avait atteint la nuque de Victor et, en outre, ses cheveux. Il joua avec quelques mèches avant d'y plonger doucement sa main. Et tira. Victor poussa un cri étouffé. Bien que Chris s'était attendu à une telle réaction, il n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait aussi bon à entendre. Il se remit à l'embrasser, à pousser sa langue contre la sienne, à mordre ses lèvres, tandis que Victor recommença à le toucher, à tirer son t-shirt pour griffer son ventre, ses hanches, son dos. Pour sûr, quelques années plus tôt, Chris aurait donné beaucoup pour être touché par Victor avec tant d'ardeur et d'impatience. Un autre jour, à un autre endroit, il était toujours prêt pour ça. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il le voulait.

Ses mains troquèrent les cheveux argent pour la ceinture de Victor. Il en défit la boucle, puis tira un côté pour la retirer entièrement, en prenant son temps, parce qu'il savait que la lenteur était infernale. Il lui fallu beaucoup de volonté pour attraper les poignets de Victor et les écarter de son corps. Sans savoir s'il y aurait jamais une prochaine fois, Chris devait se faire violence pour ne pas laisser ces mains découvrir sa peau. A la place, il les guida derrière le dos de Victor, et les joint avec la ceinture, serrant juste assez pour qu'elles ne puissent pas glisser. Chris avait l'habitude, ce qui le rendait fort en multitâche ; il pouvait vérifier du bout des doigts que ça tenait sans risque pour la circulation sanguine, tout en mordillant avec attention le lobe de Victor jusqu'à le faire gémir. Pour sûr, ça valait largement de ne pas avoir les doigts de Victor sur lui.

Outre les couinements que Victor tentait de retenir, Chris sentait son souffle s'agiter et devinait à quel point il prenait sur lui pour ne pas crier tout de suite, pour ne pas risquer qu'on les entende. Ils avaient eu de la chance que les toilettes soient vides. Les probabilités n'étaient pas de leur côté, pas besoin d'être un expert pour le savoir. Mieux : depuis tout à l'heure, personne n'avait essayé de rentrer. Mais le fait était que leur chance finirait bien par tourner -surtout s'ils se mettaient à hurler. Quelqu'un pouvait très bien arriver, n'importe quand. Quelqu'un pouvait ouvrir la porte et alors les verrait à tous les coups. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de les manquer : en entrant les cabines étaient sur la droite, plus enfoncées ; tout de suite en face de la porte se trouvaient les lavabos, sur lesquels Victor était assis. Impossible de les manquer. Chris le savait, et ça lui plaisait.

« _It's_ all _about you, russian boy._ » chuchota-t-il.

Et Victor frémit.

Alors Chris retira encore ses mains des mèches longues pour les assigner à une autre tâche. Il s'agissait de défaire bouton et braguette, et de libérer Victor qui se sentait clairement à l'étroit. Il les chargea ensuite de l'effleurer à travers son boxer, du bout des ongles -comme s'il avait besoin de ça. A ce niveau là, toute caresse n'était qu'accessoire et toute cette langueur un supplice. Ça amusait Chris qui n'essayait même pas de cacher ses sourires devant Victor qui se mordait les lèvres de plus en plus fort. Et Chris continuait ses lents mouvements de haut en bas, persistant à ne pas encore le toucher à même la peau, lui retenant la tête en arrière par une poignée de cheveux et préférant lui sucer le cou plutôt que la queue. Et Victor n'arrivait à retenir que deux cris sur trois, peinait à contenir sa voix et essayait de calmer ses hanches que l'impatience rendait folles. N'être même pas capable de se débattre, d'attraper Chris par le col et de l'obliger à s'occuper correctement de son entrejambe, était atroce. Il détestait ce rythme qu'on lui imposait et qui le rendait fou, il détestait être réduit à une telle faiblesse, pire encore il détestait adorer ça. Il ne l'aurait même pas voulu autrement.

Il semblait à Victor que Chris se jouait de lui. Qu'on ne se trompe pas : il était pour prendre leur temps et profiter au maximum, là n'était pas le soucis. Mais il avait atteint un point où il craignait que Chris continue son manège toute la nuit, sans jamais assumer ses responsabilités. Bien sûr, il appréciait -il adorait- la façon dont Chris touchait sa peau du bout des lèvres juste avant d'y enfoncer ses dents, comment il faisait courir sa langue jusqu'à ses tétons avant de les pincer et les frissons que provoquaient sa fine moustache quand elle le griffait. Évidemment, il appréciait -il adorait- avoir les mains dans le dos, attaché comme s'il n'existait que pour le plaisir de Chris alors qu'au contraire, tout ça n'était là que pour lui plaire. Puis il appréciait -il adorait- savoir qu'ils étaient toujours dans un lieu public en tant que personnalités publiques. Et qu'en conséquence, rien de ce jeu ne leur appartenait entièrement -n'importe qui pouvait le savoir, pouvait les voir. Mais bien qu'il adorait ça, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre la suite.

« _Please.._ » murmura-t-il finalement entre deux souffles.

Il devait avoir l'air misérable, c'était plutôt embarrassant. Chris s'était aussitôt arrêté pour savourer ce visage suppliant, ce Victor Nikiforov dont il n'avait même pas osé rêver. Il souriait, trop fier d'avoir réussi à le faire céder. Il dû cependant prendre quelques instants pour se reprendre, c'est-à-dire pour retenir de jouir tout de suite. Il déglutit, espérant que Victor n'avait pas remarqué cette courte absence. Mais celui-ci peinait toujours à retrouver une respiration correcte, alors Chris retrouva son rictus.

« _What ? I didn't hear well._ »

Victor ferma les yeux et Chris savait qu'il le détestait. A raison, ceci-dit, puisqu'il avait très bien entendu. Pire, il savait même très bien ce que Victor voulait, il voulait simplement qu'il lui demande correctement.

« _Please_ , répéta Victor plus fort, _just do it._

- _Do what ?_ »

Victor rougissait, haletait, comme un puceau qu'on touchait pour la première fois. Il resta silencieux longuement, souhaitant se faire attendre en guise de maigre vengeance. Seulement il n'osa même pas regarder Chris dans les yeux quand il répondit enfin -il acceptait sa défaite.

« _Just suck me already._ »

Chris sourit, et jugea que cette phrase, si distinctement articulée, amplifiée par la résonance de la pièce, valait bien qu'il obéisse. Victor laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il s'agenouilla devant lui, et son gémissement venait du fond de sa gorge quand il sentit la langue de Chris le toucher - _enfin_.

Rester lent, doux, cruel ; Chris en avait fait sa règle. Il était plutôt satisfait des résultats qu'elle produisait. Il devait même retenir les cuisses de Victor écartées pour l'empêcher de bouger -il le voulait statique. S'il avait pu l'attacher entièrement, le bloquer de tout mouvement, il l'aurait fait. Mais ils étaient toujours dans des toilettes publiques et Chris ne se baladait pas avec ses cordes dans ses poches -bien qu'il commencerait peut-être à le faire, après ce soir, il voulait être prêt à tout. Il commençait par découvrir chaque parcelle de peau avec sa langue, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que si quelqu'un entrait maintenant, ça ne le dérangerait même pas. Il avait presque envie que quelqu'un rentre. Mieux : que ce soit un reporter et qu'il les photographie. Il voulait que cette soirée soit immortalisée dans les journaux. Il voulait que tout le monde sache que le temps d'une nuit, Victor Nikiforov était à sa merci.

Et vice-versa.

C'est pourquoi peu importait à quel point il avait le contrôle de la scène, Chris releva aussitôt la tête quand il prit Victor en bouche et que celui-ci l'interpella.

« _Wait wait wait. Let...let's go to the hotel._ »

Chris interrogea Victor du regard, un peu perdu. La première explication qui lui venait à l'esprit lui disait que c'était la fin, et alors il essaya d'ignorer la déception qui commençait à s'insinuer en lui. C'était stupide, la déception le mènerait à la colère et il n'avait pas à être énervé après Victor pour ça -s'il voulait arrêter, ils arrêteraient, voilà tout. Dès le départ, il avait eu conscience que c'était l'occasion d'une vie et qu'il devait savourer chaque seconde avant que ça ne se termine, puisque ça pouvait se terminer n'importe quand. Il pensait profondément que c'était pour maintenant. Mais une seconde explication, plus ambitieuse, moins probable, prenait de plus en plus de place dans son esprit. L'espoir lui soufflait que c'était autre chose, et que bientôt il se sentirait bête d'avoir cru que Victor en avait marre. Forcément, c'était juste pour un détail. Si Victor avait juste peur d'en mettre partout, Chris pouvait avaler, sans soucis. Si c'était autre chose, ça pouvait s'arranger aussi. Mais c'était plus qu'un détail : Victor voulait plus que ça.

« _It's just.. it'll be better._ » expliqua-t-il.

Chris en aurait soupiré de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'un changement de lieu, un interlude qui allait largement valoir le coup, il n'en doutait pas un instant. Il se releva et tâcha de rhabiller Victor, grossièrement. C'est-à-dire qu'il tenta de reboutonner sa chemise mais qu'aucun bouton n'était au bon endroit, qu'il remit la ceinture dans seulement deux des cinq passants et qu'il ne la serra même pas suffisamment. Il comptait sur le fait que personne ne ferait attention à eux, et puis il se fichait pas de mal de ce dont ils allaient avoir l'air, surtout. Puis il prit le temps de l'embrasser, avec tendresse cette fois. Et ils quittèrent la pièce.

Marcher n'était toujours pas évident pour eux, d'autant que cette fois, ils étaient saouls et si excités que ça leur faisait mal. En s'entre-aidant, ils auraient pu avancer droit jusqu'à la sortie sans encombres. En théorie. Mais slalomer dans la foule s'avérait une épreuve plutôt difficile. Après avoir perdu de vue Victor une fois, Chris l'attrapa par la main sans penser que ça compliquerait la tâche. Maintenant, au lieu de vaciller chacun de leur côté, ils emportaient l'autre et bousculaient des chaises, des tables et même des gens. Ils finirent par tracer leur chemin jusqu'à la porte qui s'ouvrait sur des promesses à briser et des inquiétudes, mais derrière laquelle ils ne voyaient que du plaisir et la violence de leurs prochains jeux.

* * *

 _Oui, je me lance dans une fic en plusieurs chapitres. Eh ouais._

 _J'annonce tout de suite qu'avec mes problèmes de santé, la régularité c'est pas trop mon truc. Mais j'ai beaucoup d'idées et je suis assez motivé donc je ferai du mieux que je peux._

 _(non, ce ne sera pas uniquement du smut.)_

 _Vous pouvez laisser une review si ça vous a plu; ça motive et ça fait plaisir, c'est que du bonus._

 _\- KartenK_


	2. Si ça marque, ce n'est pas un rêve

CHAP 2 : Si ça marque, ce n'est pas un rêve

Quand son portable sonna, Victor l'attrapa à tâtons et le lança contre le mur. Comme d'habitude. C'était un réflexe stupide qui n'avait jamais fait cesser le bruit qui continuait de lui marteler les tympans. En attendant que le silence revienne de lui même, Victor enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Rien d'étrange, c'était sa routine. Néanmoins Victor était en pleine confusion, comme si quelque chose clochait sans qu'il ne sache quoi. Il comprenait son mal de tête. En effet il se voyait très bien, la veille, convaincre aisément les patineurs de sortir. Il comprenait moins les autres douleurs. Elles semblaient se répandre dans tout son corps, glissant dans le moindre de ses nerfs, et quand il se roula sur le dos, il le regretta aussitôt. Les draps, d'ordinaire si doux contre sa peau, lui donnaient l'impression de saigner. L'avait-on torturé la nuit dernière ?

La deuxième sonnerie ne le fit pas sortir de son lit. Au pire, elle alimenta sa migraine au mieux, elle lui rappela qu'il avait un programme court à exécuter aujourd'hui. Il fallait donc qu'il passe au-dessus des maux, ramasse son portable, désactive l'alarme, vérifie l'heure et se prépare. Pourtant, sa priorité était de faire un état des lieux afin de découvrir à quel point il était amoché. Et c'était cette curiosité qui le fit se relever et ouvrir les yeux dans la pénombre. La lumière était douce, créée par les quelques rayons du soleil passaient au travers du volet mal fermé. Ça suffirait pour voir grossièrement son reflet dans le miroir. Néanmoins ça ne suffisait pas pouvoir voir où il posait les pieds si ce n'était dans un désordre indistinct. Avec ses jambes engourdies, le court trajet fut plein de maladresse, d'autant que ses pieds eurent le plaisir d'expérimenter de nouvelles sensations. Outre la douleur fulgurante à son petit orteil après s'être cogné contre la table basse -qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là-, on retiendra la douceur de ses costumes -qui, eux non plus, n'avaient rien à faire au beau milieu de la pièce-, la fraîcheur du lubrifiant contre son talon, la texture rêche de ce qui ressemblait à des cordes -mais il avait du mal à y croire, qu'est-ce que ça venait faire ici?-, l'aspect poisseux de préservatifs usagés -qu'il avait apparemment trouvé bon de laisser traîner plutôt que de jeter. Si jamais Victor avait encore des doutes, la situation s'éclaircit un peu plus quand il arriva enfin à hauteur de son miroir.

Le tour de son col était foncé. Victor cru d'abord à un effet d'optique car même si le contraste était flagrant, l'atmosphère pouvait être trompeuse. Du bout des doigts, il se mit à inspecter son cou, de haut en bas, devant puis dans la nuque. Chaque toucher provoquait de légers picotements et il devint clair que son bourreau s'était attardé sur chaque parcelle de peau, se complaisant à le dévorer sans l'épargner une seule seconde. Le pire était dans le haut de son cou, en-dessous de sa mâchoire, où s'étalait le plus violent des suçons qu'on lui ait jamais fait. Pour sûr, il ne partirait pas avant une semaine, et Victor redoutait déjà le temps passé à le masquer. Jusque là, Victor imaginait simplement avoir couché avec quelqu'un de particulièrement possessif, voilà tout. Mais les marques sur son poignet lui racontaient une autre histoire, que les griffures sur ses fesses et les hématomes dans son dos venaient confirmer.

La troisième sonnerie interrompit sa contemplation. Cette fois, Victor se dirigea vers le bruit, prenant soin de ne pas tomber, et éteignit l'alarme définitivement. Au passage, il décida d'ouvrir les volets pour y voir plus clair -en espérant que le changement de luminosité ne soit pas trop brusque. Il appuya sur la flèche du haut de l'interrupteur, et le mécanisme se mit en marche. D'après le bruit, en tout cas, le mécanisme semblait en marche. Sauf que le volet n'avait pas bougé. En s'y arrêtant, Victor remarqua que la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon était ouverte, laissant passer un courant d'air frais contre ses chevilles. Le volet électrique, quand à lui, était bloqué. Il était étrangement en diagonal et peu importait les nombreuses tentatives acharnées, il ne bougeait ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre. Son intuition soufflait à Victor qu'il l'avait lui-même cassé il n'avait pas envie d'en savoir plus.

En l'absence de lumière du jour, Victor appuya sur l'interrupteur à contre cœur, laissant la lumière brute lui brûler la rétine. La pièce ainsi éclairée, il pouvait pleinement constater le foutoir qui y régnait. Honnêtement, ça relevait du miracle qu'il ne soit pas tombé. Tout s'était retrouvé par terre, ou, concernant les meubles, penchait dangereusement vers le sol. Bien que ça le démangeait, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de tout remettre en ordre alors il remit cette tâche au soir-même. Puisqu'il était hors de question de revivre une telle gueule de bois de sitôt, il n'aurait rien de mieux à faire après la compétition.

Pour l'heure il avait simplement besoin de vêtements propres, donc de sa valise qu'il trouva sous son lit, c'est-à-dire là où il ne l'avait pas laissée. Puis il retourna dans la salle de bain, retraversant la chambre comme s'il était dans un parcours d'obstacles. Il avait pensé être hors d'atteinte une fois dans la douche, comme dans une zone neutre et rassurante où il aurait pu se reposer, mais c'était sans compter sur son soi passé qui y avait laissé un énième préservatif -sérieusement ? Ici aussi ? Victor ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait, mais visiblement, il avait tenu à le faire dans chaque centimètre carré de la pièce. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître les détails, si ce n'était, peut-être, avec qui il avait fait tout ça. Autrement dit : à qui devait-il expliquer que cette nuit ne faisait pas d'eux des partenaires sexuels et romantiques exclusifs ? Car c'était bien ce que pensaient tous ceux qu'il avait ramené à l'hôtel. Si bien qu'il devait ensuite mettre les choses au clair.

En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il s'était toujours passé, alors Victor n'imaginait pas la situation autrement. Pourtant quelques détails auraient pu l'alerter et le préparer pour ce cas hors du commun. D'abord, pour que son esprit soit aussi vide cela signifiait qu'il avait vraiment abusé de l'alcool, laissant la porte ouverte aux mauvaises décisions. Victor aurait certainement dû s'inquiéter de cela. Ensuite, l'état de sa chambre sortait de l'ordinaire, suggérant qu'il avait passé un très bon moment, bien loin de ses habituelles aventures. Victor aurait pu s'y pencher. Enfin, il s'était réveillé seul, sans aucun souvenir si ce n'était d'impersonnelles cordes extrêmement bien traitées. Victor aurait pu noter cette différence majeure mais il se bornait à ne pas croire en des jours meilleurs où sa routine cesserait enfin.

Chris était arrivé à la patinoire bien trop tôt. Entre ses étirements, il avait eu le temps de faire deux fois le tour des lieux et trois trajets aux toilettes ce que son coach interpréta comme du stress, quand bien même ce soit inhabituel. Sauf que même s'il aurait dû se focaliser sur la finale, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Victor et à son arrivée imminente. Au point qu'il avait fini par se poster près de l'entrée d'où il guettait les allées et venues, près à saluer le russe dès qu'il franchirait les portes. Quand il arriva enfin, Chris se surprit à détourner le regard et à reprendre ses étirements comme si de rien n'était. C'était un comportement ridicule, il en convenait. Ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, il en avait conscience. Mais c'était Victor Nikiforov dont il était question, le même Victor qui l'intimidait plus qu'aucun homme ne l'avait intimidé. Le même Victor devant lequel il ne se sentait jamais assez âgé, jamais assez intéressant, jamais assez bon. Pourtant, malgré ça, Chris avait aisément mis ce même Victor dans une telle position de faiblesse qu'il pouvait l'écouter gémir pour lui -à cause de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait imaginé qu'après ça, son comportement d'adolescent cesserait, mais c'était pire encore il n'arrivait même plus à le regarder dans les yeux. Merde. Ça lui prenait la tête. Victor s'était appuyé contre un mur et fermait les yeux, comme s'il essayait de se reposer encore un peu. Chris rassembla tout son courage et avança à sa hauteur. Il pouvait le faire. Après tout, Victor n'était qu'un homme comme un autre -et Chris n'était plus une délicate fleur des Alpes.

« Pas trop stressé ?, l'aborda-t-il simplement.

-Jamais. » répondit Victor en un rictus.

Chris s'appuya à ses côtés et chercha dans son comportement quelques indices, quelque chose d'inhabituel qui l'aiguillerait sur la façon dont, une fois sobre, Victor assumait la situation. Il ne trouva rien de tel. Pendant quelques instants, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas tout imaginé. Les paupières closes, les bras et les jambes croisés, Victor respirait calmement. Il n'était pas un grand anxieux, du moins ça ne se reflétait pas vraiment dans son comportement -au pire il bougeait l'index frénétiquement. Rien d'étrange ici, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Jusque ce que Chris s'attarde sur son visage et remarque la tâche violacée que le fond de teint ne cachait pas entièrement. Pas moyen que ce soit son imagination.

« J'ai pas laissé mes cordes dans ta chambre, par hasard ? »

Victor ouvrit subitement les yeux et tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. Chris ne s'était pas attendu à provoquer une telle surprise -depuis quand Victor ne captait plus les subtilités de ses intonations ?- tant qu'il hésita à préciser que c'était une question rhétorique. Qu'il savait très bien qu'il les y avait laissées puisqu'en se réveillant, il n'avait pas pris la peine de les chercher. Puisqu'il était parti furtivement, comme un voleur, comme un lâche. Mais le ton n'était pas le problème. Certes, Victor ne s'était pas réellement interrogé sur l'identité de son amant de la veille, refusant que cette aventure monopolise ses pensées un jour de compétition. Et en l'absence de tout indice, il ne s'attendait pas à grand chose, si bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû être aussi étonné. Mais il l'était. Parce qu'il pensait qu'une telle personne devait sortir de nulle part, devait être une personne qu'il avait croisée au bar. Il ne pensait pas une seule seconde que c'était _un autre patineur_ , et encore moins C _hristophe Giacometti_.

« C'est avec toi que je sors maintenant ? »

Désormais, Victor s'imaginait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé la veille : sous les effets néfastes de l'alcool, il n'avait pas pu se contenir et avait commis la pire erreur qu'il aurait pu faire. Pire : il ne lui en restait que des cicatrices, sans aucun souvenir des sensations. Inutile de se remercier, c'était un plaisir. Il s'était jeté sur Chris qui s'était laissé emporter -évidemment, il était trop adorable pour le rejeter. C'était uniquement de sa faute, de celle de son impulsivité et d'envies refoulées. Tout ça parce qu'il avait trop bu. Voilà qu'il devait rompre avec Chris, maintenant. Encore une fois, inutile de se remercier.

« Sortir ? Oh Dieu, non ! » s'exclama aussitôt Chris.

D'ordinaire, Victor aurait sûrement repris Chris sur cette réponse presque offensante. Mais il était plongé dans la confusion, bien que soulagé, ce qui laissa à Chris l'occasion de se reprendre tout seul. En fait, le suisse avait beau se répéter qu'il devait laisser mourir son espoir naïf de toucher Victor, il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire -et il n'arrivait pas non plus à se taire.

« Mais je ne dirais pas non à un second rencard avec tes fesses.

-Tu ne les as pas suffisamment blessées ?

-T'as toujours mal ? Désolé. Même si, je déteste dire ça, tu l'as cherché.

-Vraiment ? Je m'en souviens à peine. » admit-il.

Ce fut comme un coup de poing dans la poitrine Chris resta sans voix. En soit, cette déclaration n'était pas très étonnante. D'ailleurs, lui aussi avait quelques zones d'ombres, des transitions entre deux événements dont il ne se rappelait pas. Alors Victor, qui avait été largement plus saoul que lui, devait forcément manquer d'un peu plus de souvenirs -c'était logique. Oui, Chris aurait pu s'en douter. Mais il n'y avait pas songé un seul instant, tout simplement car c'était trop dommage d'oublier une nuit pareil -et c'était carrément trop blessant.

La route jusqu'à l'hôtel leur avait paru très longue. Déjà car, effectivement, ils n'étaient pas tout près. Probablement aussi car ils avaient été incapable d'attraper un taxi. Puis surtout car, même si aucun d'eux ne s'en était rendu compte, ils avaient tournés en rond. Chancelant, épuisés, ils avaient fini par atteindre leur hôtel. Et c'est en entrant que Victor se remis en question. Il se demanda pourquoi diable il faisait des manières alors que Christophe Giacometti était à son service, pourquoi il l'avait arrêté alors que le suisse était prêt à le sucer jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde la tête. Dans le hall de l'hôtel, Victor se traitait d'idiot sophistiqué. Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu se contenter de toilettes publiques, non : tout allait trop bien et il voulait en profiter alors voilà qu'il faisait des manières. Dans l'ascenseur, Victor revint donc sur sa décision : il se fichait du décor et des accessoires, il voulait Chris, voilà tout. Les portes venaient tout juste de se fermer quand il se jeta sur lui et le plaqua contre le miroir en l'embrassant.

Et il l'aurait pris là, maintenant, tout de suite, si personne n'était entré. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à croiser qui que ce soit à une heure si tardive, pourtant, au troisième étage, l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Chris savait que se faire surprendre dans un bar était différent de s'afficher dans l'hôtel où ils séjournaient. Il savait aussi que faire courir des rumeurs n'était pas dans leur intérêt. Alors il avait obligé Victor à le lâcher pendant que les portes glissaient. L'homme les salua, ils lui répondirent. Puis le silence devint pesant. Se tenir droit et feindre un état stable se révéla plutôt compliqué pour les deux patineurs, surtout pour le russe qui semblait physiquement incapable de garder ses mains dans ses poches. Chris passait son temps à lui attraper le poignet ce qui rendait le trajet long, très long. A un étage du leur, l'inconnu les laissa enfin seuls. Victor se colla aussitôt à Chris qui le retint par le bras.

« Shh, tu peux pas attendre encore un peu ? Ou je dois te tenir en laisse pour que tu restes tranquille ? »

Chris s'était exprimé en français sans même s'en rendre compte. L'essentiel du message passait par son ton dont il se dégageait une assurance intimidante qui laissa Victor à la fois interloqué et fasciné. Celui-ci n'osa rien répondre, comme si son maître venait de lui ordonner de se taire -pour ce qu'il en savait, c'était peut-être le cas- et il se décala. Il n'avait rien compris, hormis les frissons dans son corps, mais il était resté sage. Bien que l'attente était pire encore.

Mais de cette impatience démesurée et de son érection douloureuse, Victor disait s'en souvenir _à peine_.

« _A peine_ ?, répéta Chris.

-Je me souviens de rien du tout. »

Ce fut dévastateur Chris n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Rien- _rien_ ?

-D'après l'état de ma chambre, et de mon corps, j'ai quelques hypothèses. Mais c'est tout. »

Victor souriait, mais Chris n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était désormais foncièrement convaincu qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance, et que sans alcool pour dicter à Victor sa conduite, il n'en aurait jamais eu. C'était une conclusion extrême et imprévue quand on pensait au fait que, quelques minutes plus tôt, il se félicitait d'avoir gagné l'attention du russe, mais ce raisonnement lui semblait des plus logiques puisqu'il exprimait une pensée qui dormait au fond de lui depuis toujours. Et quand Victor caressa les marques sur ses poignets, Chris se surprit à songer pendant un court instant que, peut-être, il aurait été mieux que rien n'ait eu lieu.

« C'était _nécessaire_ de m'attacher ?

-Tu es celui qui a insisté.

-Non ?

-Ça t'étonne ? »

Chris n'aurait jamais imaginé être celui débattant contre l'ajout d'un peu de bondage, et ce fait venait compléter sa petite liste des Choses surprenantes que Victor Nikiforov l'avait amené à faire -juste après « avoir une sorte de crush indéfinissable ». C'était donc plutôt mémorable, et si Victor ne s'en souvenait, eh bien Chris s'en souviendrait pour deux.

La chambre de Victor était la plus près, juste à gauche de la cage d'ascenseur. Sitôt les portes métalliques ouvertes, Chris attrapa Victor par le col et le tira jusqu'à la porte. Victor trottina derrière lui, se mordant la lèvre au bort de la défaillance. Chris le relâcha une fois entrés, et Victor ne le quittait pas des yeux tandis qu'il refermait la porte lentement, trop lentement. Victor s'abandonna. Il sauta sur Chris et enroula bras et jambes autour de son corps. Béni soit la force du suisse qui malgré la surprise, réussi à allumer la lumière et à supporter Victor qui, déjà, gesticulait en embrassant son cou. Et dire que Chris avait pensé que Victor en avait marre ça lui semblait stupide maintenant.

« _How do you want it, then ?_ »

Chris demanda, si simplement que Victor eu un sourire niais, si doucement qu'il en aurait fondu sur place. Il s'arrêta même pour le regarder dans les yeux. _Damn_. Quand Chris le regardait comme ça, avec ses yeux verts brillants de tendresse, avec son rictus douloureusement sexy, Victor avait du mal à croire qu'il lui avait fallu autant d'alcool pour agir. Il avait envie de lui répondre qu'il s'en fichait du moment qu'il l'avait, mais ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Et alors que Chris demandait si gentiment, prêt à exaucer le moindre de ses désirs, ça aurait été dommage de ne pas en profiter.

« _Tie me down._ » chuchota-t-il, mi-ordonnant, mi-suppliant.

Incapable de désobéir -et n'ayant aucune envie de le faire- Chris survola la pièce du regard.

« _Do you have any rope ?_

 _-Don't you ?_ »

Bien sûr que si. Sauf qu'encore une fois, Chris ne se baladait pas avec ses cordes dans ses poches -si ça avait été le cas, pour sûr que Victor serait actuellement attaché dans des toilettes publiques, et pas à l'hôtel libre de ses mouvements. Or elles étaient dans sa valise, dans sa chambre, tout au bout du couloir. Et là, Chris lui avait posé la même question : est-ce que c'était vraiment _nécessaire_ ? Le regard de Victor et ses vifs hochements de tête lui avaient répondu que oui. Par ailleurs, quand Chris tenta de négocier, expliquant que le temps qu'il allait chercher ses cordes était du temps en moins à l'embrasser, à le caresser, à le griffer -du temps perdu en somme- cela ne suffit pas à convaincre Victor. Alors Chris avait relâché le russe, non sans soupirer, et il avait foncé jusqu'à sa chambre récupérer le matériel. Il se répétait qu'après tout, c'était une occasion unique autant en profiter jusqu'à s'écrouler de fatigue. C'est pourquoi, après avoir hésité sur la longueur à apporter, Chris décida d'emporter tout ce qu'il avait. Victor était imprévisible, et Chris avait mieux à faire que des allers-retours.

Pour sûr, s'il s'en souvenait un jour, Victor s'en voudrait d'avoir prolongé l'attente comme s'il était son propre ennemi. Pour l'instant il avait beau essayer, les événements restaient couverts de brume.

« J'ai insisté pour que tu serres autant, aussi ? »

Victor conservait un calme insolent alors qu'il tentait de garder un peu de contenance. Au fond, il n'était pas très étonné par les faits jusqu'à là ça lui ressemblait bien. Mais sa peau était toujours marquée et ça, ça devait forcément venir de Chris -non ?

« Oh oui. »

Une fois encore, Chris n'avait fait qu'obéir. Les premières demandes de Victor étaient un peu trop ambitieuses. Elles demandaient plus de patience dont ils étaient capables, ou une connaissance du corps de l'autre que Chris n'avait pas encore, ou bien demandait des installations dont la simple chambre d'hôtel manquait. Ils finirent par s'accorder par quelque chose de très simple pour commencer, et Chris s'exécuta aussitôt. Il était rapide mais précis, et malgré l'alcool qui rendaient ses gestes maladroits et sa force aléatoire, il avait fait chaque nœud avec attention pour que les poignets de Victor se rejoignent au-dessus de sa tête et se lient à la tête de lit.

« _Is it too tight ?_

 _-Not enough !_ »

Chris avait rit, et l'avait même prévenu que ça laisserait des marques. Victor avait répondu qu'il s'en fichait. Il voulait sentir la corde frotter contre sa peau quand il tirerait dessus, quand il serait incapable de contrôler les mouvements de son corps. Alors Chris avait resserré jusqu'à ce que Victor valide, et il ne s'en était plus inquiété. Il avait d'autres choses à faire -une fellation à terminer, entre autre.

Intéressé, Victor avait posé son index sur ses lèvres. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir bu autant, et pas seulement à cause de sa migraine au réveil. Oui, il devenait même curieux des événements. Il se serait satisfait d'images floues, de quelques bribes de souvenirs ou de la moindre réminiscence.

« T'as sérieusement oublié ?

-Inutile d'avoir l'air aussi choqué, j'étais complètement ivre.

Si ça n'avait été que ça, si ça n'avait été que ces préliminaires innocentes, Chris aurait pu l'accepter facilement. Sauf que la nuit avait été longue et il s'y était passé beaucoup de choses -certaines dont il était fier, d'autres dont il ne revenait pas. Sauf que dans chacun de ses gestes Chris n'avait eu qu'une seule intention : se rendre inoubliable. Il avait réussi à marquer la peau du russe, sans parvenir à marquer son esprit. Et bien sûr, c'était l'alcool, et non un problème de compétences de sa part, mais la déception se fichait des détails, et elle s'affichait sur son visage.

« Excuse-moi, la prochaine fois je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, d'accord ? »

Il était difficile de dire si Victor se moquait de lui ou s'il était sérieux -ou s'il y avait un peu des deux. Mais Chris ne s'attarda pas là-dessus, c'est tout autre chose qui l'interpella.

« La prochaine fois ?

-Il faut bien que tu viennes récupérer tes cordes. »

Et sur ce, Victor haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce, laissant Chris sans voix. Rêvait-il ou Victor Nikiforov venait de l'inviter dans sa chambre d'hôtel, pour la seconde fois ?

* * *

 _Je tiens à préciser que j'avais le déroulement de ce chapitre avant l'épisode 10, donc ce n'est pas un clin d'œil_ volontaire _au Victuri. C'est juste que j'ai souvent des idées similaires aux scénaristes de l'anime, faut croire. Du coup je me sens 78% moins original, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même._

 _D'ailleurs si ça vous a plu vous pouvez laisser une review ! Ça m'encouragera à écrire la suite, et puis ça fait plaisir._

 _\- KartenK_

 _PS : La fic a désormais une (superbe) couverture spécifique ! C'est un fanart de Moki qui fait des trucs trop cool, vous pouvez check son tumblr (moki-art)._


	3. Si j'avais su deux ans plus tôt

CHAP 3 : Si j'avais su deux ans plus tôt

Quand les hauts-parleurs annoncèrent le suisse Christophe Giacometti, Victor accéléra le pas pour rejoindre les gradins. La voix de Yakov lui rappelant qu'il passait juste après lui parvenait déjà de loin. Il savait bien qu'il passait après, il était le dernier, mais il ne voulait pas manquer la performance de Chris et s'il ne se dépêchait pas, c'était ce qui allait arriver. Il repéra les autres patineurs dans les gradins et se faufila jusqu'à eux.

« Pas trop difficile, le réveil ? »

La question prit Victor au dépourvu – avait-il mal maquillé ses cernes ? Si c'était le cas, qu'on lui dise directement, il faudrait qu'il s'en occupe avant sa performance.

« Et le tiens ? répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Difficile est un mot bien faible

-Des regrets ?

-Aucun ! » répondit le patineur en riant.

Victor se demandait bien quelles parties de sa soirée leurs étaient connues. Peut-être aurait-il pu – voire dû - se pencher sur la question, essayer d'atténuer sa réputation qui, quand il ne s'agissait pas de patinage, n'était plus si glorieuse. Peut-être qu'un jour il prendrait la peine de s'expliquer, de rétablir la vérité, même si rien ne l'y obligeait. Peut-être, mais pour le moment, tout ce qu'il avait prévu était de regarder le programme long de Chris. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à se préoccuper des rumeurs. D'autant que ce programme était le dernier, et que Chris effectuait ses plus belles performances à la fin. Chaque fois meilleure que la précédente chaque fois meilleure que l'année d'avant. La musique commença et on se tut derrière lui, aussitôt obnubilé par le suisse qui s'élançait – déterminé, concentré.

Si on ne comptait pas la pression que Victor s'infligeait, Chris était son seul véritable adversaire. Il était le seul qu'il trouvait intéressant à battre, le seul qu'il aimait voir se faufiler dans les classements et s'approcher dangereusement du podium. De mémoire, Victor aurait été incapable de citer une finale, depuis les quatre dernières années, où Chris n'avait pas participé à ses côtés. Au début il avait trouvé ça curieux puisque les participants pouvaient varier du tout au tout d'une année sur l'autre, voire d'une compétition à l'autre. Et pourtant, ce jeune suisse était toujours là. Il faisait discrètement son bout de chemin en s'extasiant du simple fait d'être présent, jamais avare de bonne humeur et de sourires. Ses sauts précis et ses chorégraphies minutieuses sortaient du lot, mais ce qui se remarquait surtout chez lui, c'était son étrange pouvoir hypnotisant.

Chris n'en avait pas forcément conscience – pas encore - mais c'était un sacré talent. Son charme attirait l'œil tandis que sa personnalité séduisait les foules Victor le constatait à chaque performance. Chris l'ignorait, sans aucun doute, mais il y avait bien longtemps que Victor s'était laissé prendre dans ses filets. Il ne s'en était pas aussitôt rendu compte, loin de là, et quand il avait fini par le comprendre, il avait gardé ça bien au fond de son esprit, refusant catégoriquement d'y penser. Autant dire que maintenant, il y était bien obligé, et sa pensée se résumait en une question qui tournait en boucle : « _Damn_ , qu'est-ce j'ai fait ? »

Avant d'être son adversaire et son confrère patineur, Chris était ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un ami. Bien sûr, Victor discutait avec tout le monde, il connaissait beaucoup de gens et restait rarement seul quand il buvait, mais tout ça était loin de l'amitié et loin de ce qui le liait à Chris. Aucun bavardage était jamais aussi plaisant que de passer le temps en compagnie du suisse. Et ça, par contre, Victor s'en était rendu compte assez vite. Il n'avait pas pu échapper à l'étrange impatience qu'il ressentait pour chaque compétition où ils se croisaient, pour chacune de leurs rencontres qui rendaient sa carrière de patineur plus amusante. Le côté joueur de Chris s'accordait avec le sien, ce qui faisait de chaque compétition un tout autre jeu. Et quand, de temps à autre, une compétition n'était pas à leur goût, ils pouvaient toujours compter sur la participation de l'autre pour arranger les choses. C'était comme ça qu'ils avaient finis par impressionner certains juges autrement que part leurs prouesses sur la glace.

Ils avaient toujours aimé les paris divers, plus ou moins ridicules, et les blagues – c'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, une fois les politesses et les banalités passées. C'était toujours resté entre eux, bon enfant, sans conséquences sur le long terme – sauf une fois. Et puis un jour, ils avaient augmenté le niveau. Victor ne regrettait rien, même maintenant avec deux ans de plus. Non seulement ça avait été un point important dans l'évolution de leur amitié, mais ça avait aussi été terriblement amusant. Victor se souvenait de ce jour comme celui où il n'avait définitivement plus douté de leur affection mutuelle, et celui où il avait commencé à nier l'autre attirance qu'il ressentait.

Victor et Chris avaient été tous les deux affectés aux États-Unis en début de compétition. Victor se souvenait que les journées avaient été plutôt longues, l'organisation peu organisée et l'ambiance bien trop calme. Alors en quittant la piste avec sa médaille de bronze, Victor était plutôt déçu. En plus de ça, tout le monde repartit très vite de son côté. Les journalistes ne lui demandèrent que quelques photos et deux-trois questions avant de se focaliser sur le médaillé d'or, ce qui se comprenait, mais ne lui donnait rien d'autre à faire que rentrer à l'hôtel, seul. Sur le moment Victor avait eu l'impression qu'on le jetait dehors et il avait beau se dire que la prochaine compétition se passerait mieux, cela ne faisait pas fuir le goût amer dans sa gorge. Il avait patiné, avait récupéré sa médaille, maintenant c'était fini. Victor en avait conscience, pourtant il persistait à s'attarder dans le hall. Il jetait des regards dans tous les coins en cherchant les autres patineurs, n'importe lequel – même si le seul qu'il espérait réellement trouver avait les cheveux blonds. Mais il ne voyait que les finalistes qui étaient occupés, alors il se résolu à partir juste après avoir fait un tour aux toilettes.

Ça n'avait pas l'air vu les circonstances, mais Victor n'avait vraiment pas fait exprès de se perdre. Il pensait que tout le monde était parti et que, même en traînant dans les couloirs, il ne rencontrerait personne. Alors quand il arriva à la patinoire, il soupira – les indications étaient inexistantes dans ce bâtiment, c'était la troisième fois qu'il se trompait de chemin en deux jours. Il n'y avait plus grand monde, mis à part des techniciens qui s'occupaient de ranger les caméras – trop occupés pour leur proposer de sortir boire un verre – et une silhouette sur le côté, accoudée à la rambarde, le regard fixé devant elle – éventuellement disposée à passer le temps avec lui. Victor s'approcha doucement, bien qu'il pensait que même en faisant du bruit, Chris ne l'aurait pas remarqué tant il avait l'air concentré sur la glace. Il s'appuya à ses côtés et savoura même quelques secondes durant lesquelles, sans surprise, Chris ne l'avait pas aperçu, avant de signaler sa présence.

« Déçu d'avoir manqué le podium ? Ou triste de quitter l'amour de ta vie ? »

Chris frissonna et tourna la tête vers lui en souriant. Il n'avait pas l'air si surpris de le voir - après tout, qui d'autre s'attarderait autour de la patinoire ?

« Plutôt étonné qu'un russe n'ait pas eu l'or. Tu te réserves pour la fin, toi aussi ?

-Je tente ton astuce. On sait jamais, peut-être qu'avec moi elle fonctionnera. »

Chris rit, et ils restèrent silencieux. Ce court échange avait suffi à ressourcer Victor, il aurait pu saluer son camarade, retourner à l'hôtel et dormir plus sereinement. La journée n'aurait pas été parfaite, mais pas complètement mauvaise. Oui, il aurait pu repartir, alors peut-être qu'ils n'en seraient pas là, aujourd'hui. Mais Victor resta, et il venait d'avoir une idée pour pimenter le séjour.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu réclamer les points qui faisaient débat.

-Tu ne sais toujours pas que je suis loin d'avoir le même tempérament que ma _mamma_ ?

-J'avais espoir que tu t'emportes quand même. Ça aurait animé la compétition. »

Chris rit et hocha la tête.

« Ce n'était pas la plus amusante, c'est vrai.

-Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer ça. »

Chris fronça les sourcils, peu sûr de ce que Victor entendait par là – ou comprenant trop bien où il voulait en venir.

« Pour combien tu demandes des explications aux juges ? » C'était un jeu entre eux : l'un lançait un défi, l'autre annonçait un nombre augmentant ou diminuant les chances, histoire de se sentir maître du sort. « Façon Gemma Giacometti, évidemment. »

La mère de Chris avait pour habitude de s'énerver très vite, et le monde du patinage artistique l'avait appris à ses dépends. Tout le monde savait, maintenant, que Chris était beaucoup plus calme et respectueux des décisions prises mais justement, pour Victor, le fait que les juges ne s'y attendront absolument pas rendait le jeu encore plus intéressant.

« 15 », proposa Chris.

Victor commença le compte à rebours : « 3.. 2.. 1. » et ils devaient alors annoncer un chiffre entre 0 et 15. S'ils tombaient sur le même, Chris devait accepter le défi. La plupart du temps, même quand le hasard n'était pas avec eux, ils finissaient quand même par jouer. Cette fois, le hasard semblait les encourager alors qu'ils misèrent tous les deux sur le 3. Victor n'était pas sûr que Chris soit réellement tenté par le défi. Il s'était dit qu'ils n'avaient rien à perdre puisque les journalistes étaient soit occupés dehors, soit partis. Ce ne serait qu'entre Chris et les juges – et Victor qui ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde. Au pire, il se ferait des ennemis, aurait un avertissement. Ce n'était rien que Chris ne tenterait pas, se disait Victor. Et quand le suisse sourit largement, il su qu'il avait vu juste.

« Un jour, ajouta Chris, nos jeux iront trop loin et nous porterons malheur. J'espère que ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui. »

Sur le moment aucun d'eux n'avait pensé que les juges pouvaient être déjà loin, ce qui aurait compromis la suite de leur journée. Heureusement ils les trouvèrent au détour d'un couloir. Chris marcha droit vers eux, sans aucune hésitation, et les interpella doucement. Victor ne distinguait pas ce qu'ils se disaient exactement, mais optait pour des politesses et, compte tenu de tous les sourires, Chris avait dû se montrer particulièrement charmant – quoiqu'il aurait aussi pu ne rien changer à son naturel. Victor se rapprocha afin d'être juste assez loin pour ne pas s'imposer dans leur champ visuel et juste assez près pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Toujours souriant, Chris en venait justement au fait.

« A propos de ce point.. j'aurais dû l'avoir, non ? »

Le résultat fut immédiat. Chris lui raconta plus tard qu'il avait eu l'impression de sentir toute chaleur quitter le corps des juges tendit que leurs muscles se crispaient. Appuyé derrière une armoire à trophée, Victor n'avait rien manqué des regards qu'ils s'étaient échangés, comme s'ils s'interrogeaient tour à tour quand à la réaction appropriée. Vu le silence qui s'installait, aucun d'eux n'en avait la moindre idée. Ce qui se comprenait. Ils connaissaient tous les exploits de Gemma Giacometti et ses fameuses colères sitôt qu'elle, ou une autre patineuse, était victime d'injustice et ils devaient redouter que son fils soit pire – bien qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être pire pour être redoutable.

« La dernière rotation était brouillonne. Quand même, Christophe, tu as clairement manqué ton rattrapage.

-Je ne suis pas tombé, à ce que je sache. Soyez honnêtes, ce sont des excuses à donner aux médias. On sait tous de quoi il est vraiment question ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les juges échangèrent encore quelques regards perdus avant qu'un deux ose reprendre le risque de déchaîner le suisse. Ils craignaient le moment où Chris se laisserait de son ton enjôleur. Victor, de son côté, attendait cela avec impatience.

« Et il est question de quoi ?

-On vous a payé, c'est ça ? Soudoyé par mes rivaux pour me saboter, hein ? »

Victor admirait la façon dont Chris restait très convaincant en énonçant des propos absurdes, la façon dont il haussait le ton progressivement sans se laisser une seule fois impressionner par l'autorité. Les juges répondirent plus doucement et Victor dû tendre l'oreille pour comprendre leur défense. Il lui semblait qu'ils marmonnaient quelque chose à propos du fait que c'était stupide, que Chris délirait, que même si on avait essayé de les soudoyer, ce n'était pas dit qu'ils auraient accepté. Puis ils reprirent un ton plus assuré pour conclure :

« Désolé, Christophe, on ne peut rien faire, c'est trop tard. »

A ces mots, Victor sourit – il avait su. Chris était quelqu'un qui en faisait souvent trop. En soirée, il était impossible de ne pas le remarquer et encore plus difficile de l'oublier. Victor appréciait cette impulsivité et sa capacité – inexistante – à contenir ses émotions. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'était que Chris vivait les choses à fond. Mais plus que ça : Chris savait simuler ce genre de comportements. Victor pensait souvent que dans un univers parallèle, Christophe Giacometti était comédien, et il n'avait aucun doute qu'il était un des meilleurs. Chris regarda les juges tour à tour, avec ce rictus inconscient qu'il portait toujours quand il savait que la suite allait être drôle – Victor adorait ce rictus.

Et puis ça s'était enchaîné si vite que Victor avait du mal à se souvenir de l'ordre des événements, d'autant que ses rires l'avaient gêné pour tout suivre. Chris avait haussé la voix pour rétorquer qu'ils en avaient surtout rien à faire maintenant qu'ils avaient eu leur argent, que c'était bien tout ce qui comptait pour eux. Il avait été jusqu'à les insulter de profiteurs du système, de capitalistes corrompus et, plus généralement, d'abrutis fascistes. Un juge tenta de reprendre la parole, certainement pour protester contre ces accusations, mais Chris l'interrompit aussitôt, toujours aussi indigné et sérieux dans son rôle.

« N'essayez même pas de me dire le contraire ! Je sais ! La seule chose qu'il me manque, c'est qui. Mais je sais, et je sais que vous allez me le dire. »

Victor était impressionné par l'autorité dans sa voix, et il se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait pu lui faire faire n'importe quoi, lui faire dire n'importe quoi – ce qu'il refoula aussitôt, évidemment. Chris était ferme et s'il semblait agité dans son comportement, Victor savait qu'intérieurement comme dans sa voix, il gardait le contrôle. Les juges ne disaient plus rien du tout – à moins que leur ébahissement s'exprimait d'une voix trop basse pour parvenir aux oreilles de Victor. Alors Chris continua à aller plus loin dans la provocation, à leur dire qu'il les dénoncerait, qu'il allait de ce pas retrouver les journalistes et que personne ne l'arrêterait, que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer ou il se battrait contre eux. Il accompagnait son discours de grands mouvements dans tous les sens et il alla jusqu'à défier les juges en duel, annonçant qu'il était prêt à se battre tout de suite, à les prendre un par un à mains nues. Pour illustrer son propos, il avait même retiré son t-shirt et l'avait lancé violemment au bout du couloir. Ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais Chris avait le sens du spectacle. Victor en avait pleuré de rire. Tout ça avait été son idée, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Chris irait aussi loin – et qu'il y irait aussi bien.

La musique s'arrêta sur un point d'orgue les applaudissement retentirent en crescendo. Chris, à bout de souffle, exécutait une révérence sous une pluie de fleurs rouges. Victor quitta aussitôt son siège pour rejoindre Yakov qui ne pris même pas la peine de lui reprocher son escapade – il avait l'habitude. De plus, son coach n'avait pas besoin de mots, son regarde suffisait. Victor le savait très bien : se précipiter ainsi n'apporterait rien de bon à sa performance – et déjà que ses courbatures n'allaient pas aider... Pourtant, face à Yakov, il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il retira sa veste et attendit devant la rambarde que Chris sorte pour prendre sa place.

En se remémorant ce souvenir, Victor s'était vraiment rendu compte d'à quel point ils avaient grandis. Il ne voyait plus Chris comme ce jeune de seize ans avec des étoiles dans les yeux depuis longtemps, il ne le voyait plus non plus comme le jeune homme qui l'avait attiré lors de cette compétition aux États-Unis. Pourtant, au fond, l'un comme l'autre était toujours le même, toujours plein d'insouciance et en quête d'action. Au fond, ils n'avaient jamais arrêté de jouer. Leurs jeux n'étaient plus les mêmes, voilà tout.

« _Damn_ , qu'est-ce j'ai fait ? » lui revint en tête quand Chris approcha. Victor pensait pouvoir soutenir son regard comme si de rien n'était, ou justement, en assumant entièrement ce qui était, mais quand le suisse passa à côté de lui, il se détourna. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? ou plutôt : avait-il bien fait de le faire ? Chris remarqua son hésitation alors il lui souhaita simplement bonne chance en souriant. Victor s'élança à son tour sur la glace, le public l'applaudissait déjà, confiant du succès. Chris était sûr, lui aussi, que le programme libre de Victor serait merveilleux.

Chris aurait dû rejoindre Josef, qui l'appelait depuis le _kiss & cry_, mais il n'avait pas envie de rater ça. De toute façon, il avait déjà une idée de son score. Son programme court avait été super, mais le libre en était loin. Ses douleurs avaient gêné la fluidité de ses mouvements, et il avait eu l'esprit ailleurs, ce qui n'avait pas aidé pour ses sauts. Il devait être troisième maintenant, et Victor allait l'éjecter du podium. Il haussa les épaules à cette pensée. Bien sûr il était un peu déçu, mais ça ne le préoccupait pas tellement. Si sa place sur le podium était le prix à payer pour la nuit dernière, alors soit. Observer Victor Nikiforov patiner de si près était un lot de consolation qu'il acceptait avec plaisir.

Le programme libre de Victor était difficile. S'il le réussissait à la perfection, il serait quoi ? Deuxième ? Chris avait un doute, ça dépendait des résultats exactes de leurs concurrents. Peut-être avait-il des chances de finir premier. Jusqu'à là, c'était très bien parti. Bien que Victor souriait tout le long, ses traits étaient un peu trop figés, preuve de sa concentration. A le voir comme ça, on pourrait presque croire qu'il était du genre calme et posé. Or il ne savait clairement pas contenir ses émotions – et il en jouait ! Chris aimait ça, il fallait l'avouer. C'était grâce à ça qu'il avait eu ses meilleurs fous rires, et c'était à cause de ça qu'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui. Quand il repensait à la situation dans son ensemble, Chris n'était plus si étonné par ce qu'il s'était passé. Après tout, cela ne faisait-il pas deux ans qu'ils avançaient doucement dans cette direction ? Cela ne faisait-il pas deux ans qu'il voulait en arriver là ?

Si on demandait à Chris quand il était tombé sous le charme de Victor Nikiforov, le patineur légendaire, il vous raconterait ce jour où il regardait la télévision avec ses mamans. Mais si on lui demandait, plus doucement, quand il était tombé sous le charme de Victor Nikiforov, l'homme, il se mettrait à rire. Et il ne vous direz rien d'autre car cette histoire était entre lui et Victor – et qu'il était incapable d'en parler sans être entrecoupé par ses rires. Deux ans plus tôt, aux États-Unis, Chris avait tenu un pari débile pour lequel il n'y avait absolument rien d'autre en jeu que la promesse d'un bon moment – jamais il n'avait prévu d'en repartir avec un désir tout particulier pour son ami. L'idée lui avait plu, et ça s'était révélé aussi amusant que prévu. Ça, c'était jusqu'à ce que Victor intervienne. Ils n'avaient rien préparé, mais Chris était certain que même si ça avait été le cas, cette intervention n'aurait pas fait partie du plan.

Chris venait de retirer son t-shirt dans ce qu'il pensait être un dernier acte dramatique. Il pensait arrêter sa comédie là, trouver une dernière réplique et repartir d'où il venait. Parce qu'en vérité, bien sûr, il se fichait pas mal de ces points – il ne savait même pas combien ça faisait exactement. Il était venu pour s'amuser, et à ce moment-là il pensait en avoir fini. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver Victor avec lequel il pourrait enfin se permettre de rire. Mais Victor sortit de sa cachette. Quand Chris le remarqua, il était déjà à quelques mètres du groupe, juste en face de lui. Chris fronça les sourcils comme pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait. Pour toute réponse, Victor s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix si posée, si sûre d'elle.

Les juges tressautèrent. Ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un d'autre soit encore là et puisse les surprendre.

« Rien qui ne te concerne, répondit le plus âgé des juges

-Ils veulent me voler mon point ! se défendit Chris.

-Quoi ? »

La surprise feinte de Victor était tellement grosse que Chris se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. Quand bien même, il doutait que les juges l'auraient remarqué, leur attention était focalisée sur Victor.

« On ne va pas lui voler, c'est simplement un point qu'on ne lui donne pas.

-Quoi ? répéta Victor.

-Apparemment mon saut était « brouillon ».

-Quoi ? »

Ébahi, Victor les regarda tous tour à tour. Il n'avait pas dit grand chose, une phrase, trois mots – et le même, de surcroît – mais ça suffisait à répandre la tension dans tout le couloir. C'était particulier à Victor, ça. Chris ne le remarquait pas avec d'autres – du moins pas à ce point là. La présence de Victor affectait l'ensemble d'une pièce, à chaque fois. Que ce soit simplement dans un couloir, sur la patinoire ou en soirée on ne pouvait pas le manquer. Et pas seulement à cause de sa popularité, non c'était quelque chose dans son attitude, quelque chose qui émanait de lui et ne laissait personne indifférent – et ici, ça les laissait tous sans voix.

« Il faut admettre que-, commença un juge avant d'être coupé par Victor.

-Loin de moi l'idée de vous manquer de respect, (Mais c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire, pensa Chris), mais il faudrait surtout admettre que vous n'avez pas bien regardé. J'étais là, juste à côté, et j'ai très bien vu – moi ! Christophe ? Rater un saut ? Laissez-moi rire ! Son perfectionnisme est presque maladif. Non non non, je pense que c'est un malentendu.

-Je pense qu'un rival les a soudoyé, lui expliqua Chris.

-Mais c'est faux ! s'emporta le plus jeune des juges.

-Écoutez, reprit Victor, on ne demande rien de plus qu'une compétition juste. Si on commence à accepter les coups bas, on va droit à la dictature et personne ne veut ça. Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est se faire plaisir. C'est pas ça, le sport ? La solidarité, le partage. Tiens, si vous voulez, je peux donner un de mes points à Christophe – peu importe, j'en ai bien assez.

-Ce n'est absolument pas comme ça que ça fonctionne, murmura le même juge. »

Celui-ci avait l'air las, tandis qu'à côté de lui un autre tentait de rester impassible, mais Chris remarqua que leurs yeux souriaient. Eux aussi devaient s'amuser, ou sinon ils ne les auraient jamais laissé aller aussi loin. Peut-être que leur réputation les précédait. Ils avaient beau rester plutôt discrets avec leurs jeux, on ne savait jamais – d'autant qu'au moins en Russie, Victor était connu pour ses excentricités. Ou peut-être que les juges aussi avaient trouvé la compétition ennuyante, et que ce débat insensé était un moyen de repartir le cœur plus léger. Quoiqu'il en soit, aucun d'eux ne prenait la peine d'interrompre Victor qui continuait son monologue.

« ..et comment la compétition est-elle supposée être intéressante si vous ne donnez même pas aux patineurs ce qui leur revient. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Peut-être que c'est typique des américains, je ne sais pas. En Russie, ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! »

Chris doutait de ce dernier point. Au contraire, c'était plutôt dans les habitudes de Victor de provoquer la fédération russe. Non, la vérité, c'était que ça ne serait jamais arrivé si l'organisation avait été meilleure, et si la compétition avait été plus surprenante – et si Victor n'était pas constamment en manque d'action plus excessives les unes que les autres.

« Vous vous rendez compte que ça ne change absolument rien au classement ? avait tenté un juge pendant que Victor reprenait son souffle.

Ils avaient répondu en cœur :

« Tout à fait. »

Les juges avaient tous soupiré avant d'échanger gestes et regards entre eux. Victor avait regardé Chris en haussant les épaules. Ils étaient intrigués, presque gênés par le silence qui s'était installé et qu'ils n'avaient pas contrôlé. Et puis, après quelques secondes qui semblaient des heures, un juge avait annoncé à Chris, d'une voix très posée, qu'il pouvait considérer ses points comme acquis. Pendant quelques secondes, Chris avait pu lire la surprise sur le visage de Victor, juste avant qu'il ne se remette à sourire. Chris n'en revenait pas non plus. Honnêtement, il n'y avait pas cru un seul instant. Pas en arrivant, pas en lançant son t-shirt, pas en écoutant le discours de Victor. Et pourtant. Il ignorait comment ça s'était fait, mais lorsqu'il avait vu le récapitulatif du classement sur Internet le lendemain, il avait des points en plus.

Puis les juges s'étaient retournés, Chris avait ramassé son t-shirt et fait demi-tour avec Victor. Ce n'était que quelques mètres plus loin, le choc passé, qu'ils avaient finalement éclaté de rire en cœur.

En retournant dans sa chambre d'hôtel ce soir-là, Chris s'était surpris à penser qu'ils formaient une bonne équipe. Il avait aussitôt rejeté cette idée, sachant très bien où il allait finir si jamais il l'exploitait – dans une énième misère sentimentale il s'en passerait merci bien. Malgré ses efforts pour l'ignorer, pour faire semblant, il s'était régulièrement retrouvé à imaginer ce que ça serait – maintenant il pouvait le dire : aucun de ses scénarios ne valaient la nuit dernière.

Après ça, Chris n'avait plus douté de leur amitié. Sa _mamma_ lui avait dit qu'ils l'étaient depuis longtemps, mais Chris avait toujours eu du mal à savoir où s'arrêtait la zone de « simple connaissance » et, surtout, il n'aurait jamais cru être un jour l' _ami_ de Victor Nikiforov. Même après tout le temps passé à discuter entre les compétitions, évoquant d'abord le patinage, les débuts de leur passion, jusqu'à partager des moments de vie plus ou moins personnels – selon leur sobriété. Et si jamais, deux ans après, Chris avait encore eu des doutes quand à l'affection que le russe pouvait lui porter, quelques marques sur son corps et quelques mots dans sa mémoire suffisaient à les dissiper.

Une pluie d'applaudissements accompagna la fin du programme de Victor qui, exténué, peinait à garder son sourire. C'était un sans faute. Chris rejoint enfin Josef et jeta un coup d'œil à son score : sans surprise, il était troisième – pour l'instant. La célébration du public passée, l'ensemble de la patinoire s'accorda sur un silence de plomb tout le monde retenait son souffle devant les écrans dans l'attente du résultat de Victor. Les journalistes entouraient déjà le russe, lui posaient quelques rapides questions sans trop s'aventurer. Ils avaient tous assistés à la même performance et ils savaient tous ce qu'elle valait. Or personne n'osait encore l'admettre parce qu'on ne savait jamais – peut-être qu'une faute leur avait échappé, peut-être que les autres scores étaient déjà suffisamment élevés. Chris n'avait toujours pas quitté Victor des yeux et il vit son sourire s'élargir et ses yeux pétiller avant de voir le score. Quand il tourna la tête, ce n'était que pour confirmation – il n'en avait pas douté une seule seconde : Victor avait gagné l'or.

* * *

 _Je suis tellement content d'ENFIN partager ce chapitre avec vous ! T_T_

 _Il est un peu différent à cause du grand flashback, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même. Et que l'attente était pas trop dure._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça me motive énormément quand je galère !_

 _\- Karten_


	4. Rien ne vaut la réalité

CHAP 4 : Rien ne vaut la réalité

Féliciter le dernier vainqueur du Grand Prix n'était pas évident, qu'on soit un journaliste en quête d'une rapide interview ou un patineur voulant échanger quelques mots avec un ami. Chris aurait pu se douter que ça n'irait pas mieux après la remise des médailles. Pourtant il avait d'abord attendu sur le côté que la foule se dissipe, mais il se rendit vite compte que c'était de pire en pire. Peut-être que quelques grands mouvements théâtrales lui aurait permis de se frayer un chemin, mais il n'avait pas envie d'attirer les caméras sur lui – elles étaient pour Victor, et il les méritaient toutes. Mais si approcher Victor pour le féliciter était déjà difficile, Chris n'allait même pas essayer de confirmer l'invitation qu'il avait reçue quelques heures plus tôt.

En soupirant, Chris enfoui ses mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna jusqu'aux vestiaires. La plupart des patineurs y étaient déjà allés et il apprécia de les trouver vides. Le silence l'accompagnant dans ses gestes machinaux et lui permettant – enfin – de s'entendre penser. Le gala aurait lieu le lendemain, le banquet le soir-même. Chris ne partirait que le jour d'après, dès le matin. Il ne pouvait que deviner que le russe ferait de même. Si jamais, il restait donc la soirée suivante. Et Chris ne voulait pas penser à tout ce qui viendrait après, à ce qu'il resterait d'eux. Il ne voulait pas non plus penser à ce que Victor lui avait dit, mais il avait plus de mal à s'en empêcher. Il savait que Victor n'aurait jamais dit ça à la légère – il l'avait vu agir comme ça avant, avec d'autres personnes que lui. Il devait juste se remettre du fait que, de toute évidence, il était celui avec lequel Victor avait envie de flirter aujourd'hui – et avec un peu de chance, demain aussi.

Chris retira un premier patin quand il s'interrogea. Est-ce que c'était raisonnable d'envisager de passer la nuit avec Victor, compte tenu du fait qu'il patinait encore demain, et du fait qu'il avait déjà des courbatures ? Non. Il n'y avait rien de raisonnable dans cette situation, hormis que cette fois ils seraient sobres. Cela rendait au moins l'éventualité plus convenable que la veille – bien que ça ne faisait pas tout. Mais Chris était certain que s'il laissait passer cette chance, elle ne se représenterait jamais. Dans quelques jours, de retour à Saint-Pétersbourg, Victor flasherait sur quelqu'un d'autre et il oublierait évidemment très vite la nuit dernière, déjà floue dans sa mémoire. Ils se reverraient aux Mondiaux, et rien n'aura vraiment changé. Ils trouveraient quelque chose à parier, passeraient la compétition à rire, Victor gagnerait l'or, lui peut-être le bronze, et puis ils repartiraient dans leurs pays respectifs d'où, au mieux, ils s'échangeront quelques sms. Et ça, encore et encore. Au fond, c'était peut-être le mieux. Il pouvait encore se détourner, il n'était pas trop tard. Il lui suffisait de ne pas retourner dans la chambre de Victor. Tout cela deviendrait alors un vieux souvenir dont on rit sans plus aucune honte, une autre anecdote de toutes les folies que l'alcool les avait encouragé à commettre. C'était le choix le plus correct, le moins risqué. Sauf que c'était le choix qui leur ressemblait le moins.

Chris avait remis son jogging, il rangea ses patins dans son sac et marcha vers le hall pour rejoindre son coach. Quelques journalistes s'y trouvaient, n'ayant pas eu la chance de se faufiler jusqu'aux vainqueurs. Il leur offrit quelques sourires et retrouva Josef qui discutait avec Georgi – probablement en train d'attendre Yakov, comme d'habitude laissé dans l'ombre de Victor.

« Belle performance, Chris. Ça promet pour les Mondiaux.

-Merci.

-Tu sors ce soir ?

-Vous allez où ? »

Chris demanda par habitude, mais le lieu n'allait pas changer grand chose à sa réponse.

« On pensait essayer le bar en face de l'hôtel.

-Je verrai, je passerai peut-être.

-T'es pas sûr ? Quoi, t'as déjà quelque chose de prévu ? »

Pour toute réponse, Georgi reçu un clin d'œil. Chris se doutait bien que son absence ne passerait pas inaperçue, il ne manquait jamais la dernière soirée avant le banquet, et Victor non plus. Peu importait qu'on remarque leur absence à tous les deux, ils pourraient toujours se trouver des excuses. De toute façon, tout cela était à condition que Chris ose aller retrouver Victor, ce dont il n'était pas encore sûr. C'était un peu ridicule. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, il n'aurait même pas hésité, et il s'y serait rendu avec une bouteille de champagne. Mais là, l'anxiété le prenait comme si c'était sa première compétition. Il savait ce qu'il désirait, mais plus le temps passait, plus il attendait un signe, quelque chose qui l'autoriserait à s'engager dans cette voie, quelque chose qui le rassurerait, quelque chose qui lui confirmerait qu'il n'allait pas tout ruiner.

Chris avait pensé qu'après être rentré à l'hôtel et avoir dîné, il aurait fini par prendre une décision. Mais s'il avait bien troqué sa tenue de sport pour quelque chose de plus décontracté et qu'il venait de quitter sa chambre, il ne savait toujours pas où il allait. Georgi lui avait renvoyé un message un peu plus tôt, lui confirmant les plans et précisant l'heure, il n'avait pas manqué d'ajouter « si jamais ton rencard se désiste », ce qui avait fait rire Chris. Il avait bien envie de les rejoindre, ce serait plus facile. Il jeta un regard furtif en passant devant la porte de Victor – la 702 – et déglutit pour faire passer la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Mais il continua à marcher et attendit l'ascenseur. Le temps que les portes s'ouvrent, il commença à s'en vouloir – n'agissait-il pas lâchement ? Ce n'était pas son genre. En s'appuyant contre le miroir du fond, il hésitait. Et au moment où il ne réfléchissait plus, il se précipita pour sortir – juste quand les portes se refermaient devant lui. Trop tard. Lui qui voulait des signes, n'en était-ce pas un montrant que sa place était de l'autre côté de la rue ?

Chris retrouva les patineurs facilement : c'était le groupe le plus bruyant, entassé autour d'une table ronde. On l'accueillit avec plaisir, lui faisant une place comme ils le pouvaient et le félicitant de tous les côtés pour sa quatrième place. Quand on lui demanda après Victor, Chris se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Peut-être qu'il en a eu assez hier. »

Ça suffit pour faire rire le groupe. L'ambiance agit très vite comme un automatisme, un interrupteur chassant ses préoccupations. Il était plus facile de ne pas penser à Victor maintenant qu'il était entouré d'une dizaine d'autres personnes. Et pendant une heure, cela fonctionna très bien. Jusqu'à ce que la médaille d'or revienne sur le tapis, et que la conversation ne tourne plus qu'autour des compétences de Victor, et d'à quel point il était prometteur, et qu'ils étaient contents d'être témoins de cette carrière impressionnante, et que c'était un plaisir de s'inspirer de ce jeune homme, et cetera. Les éloges de Victor Nikiforov, Chris était un des premiers à les écrire. Sauf que ce soir, il n'était vraiment pas là pour ça. Quelque peu ennuyé, il jeta machinalement un œil sur son portable, plus pour l'heure qu'autre chose, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir un message – et pas de n'importe qui.

Russian prince

Pour combien tu débarques chambre 702 ?

N'était-ce pas là un signe que sa place était plutôt là-bas ? Un partout.

Russian prince

2

Hm, je mise sur le 1. Et toi ?

C'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Victor.

Peu importe. Ton chiffre ?

Il n'y avait plus de place pour les doutes, maintenant. En fait, ce simple message suffisait à Chris pour oublier l'ascenseur et revenir sur sa décision. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ses pas ralentissant dans le couloir et n'osant pas s'arrêter – quel imbécile ! Victor n'avait pas fait cette demande à la légère, et il ne semblait pas le regretter. Chris aussi, était sûr de lui.

Russian prince

1

Il prétexta la fatigue et emporta la bière qu'il venait d'entamer. Soudainement, il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre, et qu'il s'était déjà beaucoup trop éternisé. Il était déjà devant l'hôtel quand lui parvint la réponse de Victor.

Russian prince 

;)

Il se dit qu'il y avait encore trop d'étages entre eux.

Chris prit le temps de reprendre son souffle devant la porte, puis d'arranger rapidement ses cheveux. Il se sentait un peu bête avec sa bière, et le sac qu'il était allé recherché dans sa propre chambre – il ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois, maintenant il venait équipé. Il frappa doucement, en se rappelant que Victor était d'abord son ami et qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir ridicule. Ils aimaient les risques, ils aimaient surprendre ils étaient dans leur élément. Victor lui ouvrit dans une longue robe de chambre. Chris la connaissait, il avait la même chez lui : c'était celle d'un hôtel en Italie, la matière était si agréable qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu s'en séparer – alors ils ne l'avaient pas fait. C'était un simple détail, mais bien suffisant pour que Chris se sente tout de suite mieux.

« Pas aussi classe que du champagne, expliqua-t-il en montrant la bière, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver. Toutes mes félicitations au champion.

-Hm, difficile de refuser, ça fera l'affaire. »

Victor le laissa entrer et referma la porte en souriant. Chris avait imaginé entrer de manière embarrassante, et que les premiers mots échangés se mélangent dans sa tête, l'empêchant de parler correctement. Mais il lui suffisait de regarder Victor dans les yeux pour récupérer son assurance. Ils n'étaient pas là pour discuter – il était inutile de tergiverser.

« Alors, demanda-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Soyons créatifs. »

Bien que Victor lui avait dit vouloir varier les plaisirs, Chris pris tout de même la peine de joindre ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, juste parce qu'il savait combien Victor aimait ça. Ce devait être le contraste avec cette vie où le contrôle de ses mouvements était un prérequis. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas à réfléchir à la grâce de ses mains et à la droiture de son dos. Il lui suffisait de rester en place, les cordes faisaient tout le boulot. De son côté, Chris appréciait restreindre les mouvements de cet homme qui n'avait de cesse de voler sur la glace, il avait l'impression de mettre un oiseau en cage, de commettre un outrage. Mais il en avait le contrôle, il pouvait le détacher quand il voulait pour lui rendre sa liberté – mais pas maintenant. Il attacha l'autre extrémité de la corde à la tringle à rideau, ce qui forçait Victor à ne reposer que sur ses genoux.

« J'espère que tu ne patines pas en jupe demain.

-Pas cette année, non. »

Victor l'avait fait la saison dernière, provoquant un scandale – c'était contre les réglementations sexistes. Si ça avait fait parler et que tout le monde avait apprécié son programme d'exhibition, les règles n'avaient pas été modifiées pour autant. Et même si lui aussi avait beaucoup aimé ça, surtout la façon dont le tissu tournoyaient autour de lui en caressant sa peau avec douceur, et le froid sur ses jambes, beaucoup plus vif à travers ses collants, la surprise ne fonctionnait qu'une fois.

« Bien. Pas besoin de mettre une couverture alors. »

De son sac, Chris sorti un bandeau et s'assura que Victor ne voyait plus rien. Il défit le nœud de sa robe de chambre d'un geste et constata, sans étonnement, que son ami ne s'était pas embarrassé de quelque autre vêtement.

« Magnifique. Non, attend ! »

Victor entendit les pas qui s'éloignaient sur sa droite et des bruissements de tissus alors que Chris cherchait quelque chose.

« J'attends quoi ? »

Chris ignora sa remarque et son air malicieux. Victor le prit comme un avertissement, un « tu ferais mieux de te taire ». Chris revint en silence et se baissa à sa hauteur. Victor reconnu la bande qu'il passait autour de son cou avant de sentir le froid du métal contre son torse. Sa médaille d'or.

« Parfait. Ce serait dommage de la laisser prendre la poussière avec les autres.

-Et à quoi elle peut bien servir ? »

Un des doigts de Chris se posa dans le bas de son cou et glissa lentement contre sa peau. Quand il toucha la médaille, Victor se sentit tirer en avant. Il s'attendait à rencontrer les lèvres de Chris qui l'auraient embrassé de cette façon mi-brusque mi-douce dont il se souvenait à peine – et mourait d'envie de connaître de nouveau. Mais le visage du suisse passa sur le côté et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Tu m'ennuies avec tes questions. »

Le souffle contre sa peau, les sons si graves et suaves, si près, le firent frissonner. Il suffisait de retirer un sens à Victor pour que chaque autre sensation semble se décupler. D'ailleurs, par habitude Victor fermait instinctivement les yeux, le bandeau ne servait qu'à donner l'illusion qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Chris commença par attaquer son lobe, puis sa nuque. Le touchant tantôt de ses lèvres, tantôt de sa langue, parfois les quelques poils de sa barbes le griffait et Victor en vint à attendre ces caresses plus rêches.

Le parquet commençait à lui faire mal, mais quand il essaya de se baisser pour se repose sur ses talons, la corde tira sur ses poignets. Chris souri contre sa peau, fier de sa mise en scène. Il passa un bras sous sa robe de chambre, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à mêler ses doigts à ses cheveux. Sa bouche s'attarda sur le suçon de la veille – comme s'il n'était pas suffisamment visible – et continua à descendre. Ses mains ne s'arrêtaient jamais, rythmant chacun des autres gestes. Victor donnait le contrôle, il se concentrait uniquement sur la peau de Chris contre la sienne – ou mieux, sa langue, ses dents. Il se laissait aller à ce mélanger de douceur et de douleurs dont il aurait pu s'enivrer. Il se cambra quand Chris lui mordit le téton. La corde frottait contre ses poignets et ses bras peinaient, mais rien n'aurait la même saveur s'il avait été libre.

Chris adorait ce qu'il voyait. Cette semi-nudité, ce bandeau sur les yeux, ces cordes. Il adorait le désordre dans les cheveux de Victor, sa respiration qui ne se calmait pas, ses jambes qui faiblissaient sitôt qu'il gémissait. Il aurait pu passer la nuit à étudier chaque parcelle de peau et les envahir de baisers, sans jamais se lasser. Mais Victor avait toujours des marques de la veille, et il devait patiner le lendemain. Puis, surtout, Chris avait encore d'autres plans en tête.

Alors Chris se releva et défit le nœud sur la tringle, laissant la corde retomber sur le sol. Victor laissa tomber ses bras devant lui et se posa sur ses talons. Il retint un soupir de soulagement, se rendant soudainement compte d'à quel point ses jambes avaient peinés. C'était lui qui avait demandé à ce que ce jeu ait lieu, et il l'adorait, mais il avait clairement surestimé ses capacités. Si on ne comptait pas la veille, il y avait bien longtemps que personne ne s'était aventuré en-dehors du sexe vanille avec lui. Par ailleurs, il aurait pu se douter qu'il y avait meilleur moment pour recommencer que le soir d'une victoire. Il aurait sûrement dû y réfléchir avant d'inviter Chris à venir – deux fois. Pour autant, il n'avait aucune envie qu'ils en restent là, surtout pas après ça.

Chris passa un bras au creux de son dos et se pressa contre lui. Derrière son bandeau, Victor l'imaginait se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser, mais cette fois encore ce n'était qu'une feinte.

« C'est moi qui te fait cet effet ? »

Victor était nu. Chris n'aurait pas eu besoin de ce manège pour se faire cette réflexion.

« Après m'avoir chauffé aussi longtemps, c'est plutôt évident.

-Ne soit pas si amer, tu auras ce que tu veux. Si tu le mérites. » ajouta-t-il aussitôt.

Chris l'aida à se relever en accompagnant ses mouvements, et une fois qu'il fut sûr que Victor tenait debout, il le tira par la médaille jusqu'à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il ne le lâcha que pour se déshabiller.

« Tu ne me laisses pas ce plaisir ? Victor osa demander.

-Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de parler ? »

Juste réponse. Chris s'assit dans le fauteuil, ce qui aida Victor à se situer approximativement.

« Assis. »

La voix de Chris avait perdu sa délicatesse. Au son, Victor en déduit que le suisse était juste en face de lui, et cela se confirma quand un pied se posa sur son épaule et le pressa à genou. Son bâillon tomba au sol et ses yeux confirmèrent la représentation qu'il s'était faite. A quelques détails près. Il n'avait pas osé imaginer Chris et sa nudité qui monopolisait son champ de vision. Le sourire narquois qu'il lui aurait attribué n'aurait, de toute façon, jamais été à la hauteur de la réalité.

« Tu auras besoin de ta vue pour la suite.

-Pas de mes mains ?

-Pourquoi faire ? T'as une bouche. Et elle parle trop. »

La bière que Chris avait amenée avait un goût de pisse d'avoir été abandonnée aussi longtemps. Heureusement, le reste aidait à faire passer le mauvais goût. « Le reste » étant Victor à genou devant lui, la tête entre ses jambes, les yeux fixés dans les siens. Si seulement sa bière était fraîche, il n'aurait rien souhaité d'autre que de rester sur ce fauteuil pour l'éternité. Pas sûr qu'ils auraient tenus jusque là, Victor aurait probablement fini par fatiguer. Puis s'ils ne se rendaient jamais au gala, Yakov et Josef seraient venus les chercher. Ils n'avaient que le luxe de cette nuit. S'ils y survivaient, du moins, se dit Chris en manquant de s'étouffer avec sa bière trop tiède. De toute évidence, Victor se servait mieux de sa langue quand son corps n'était plus soumis à l'alcool – beaucoup mieux. Chris se mordait les lèvres, maintenant. Il n'avait pas envie de se mettre à crier aussi vite. Victor le voyait bien, et la lueur dans son regard disait qu'il aimait le voir essayer de se retenir.

Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés des yeux. Au début, Chris n'était pas sûr qu'ils tiendraient. Victor devait faire attention à ce qu'il faisait, et lui-même avait tendance à jeter sa tête en arrière sitôt que le plaisir se répandait dans son ventre. Pourtant, ils tenaient. Et ce devait bien être le plus excitant. Victor était cette figure que tout le monde adorait, que tout le monde voulait approcher. Il distribuait les sourires et les clins d'œil impersonnels. Et comme toutes les images, il était en réalité difficile à cerner. Son esprit semblait souvent ailleurs, très loin de nous, sur une patinoire russe où il danserait seul. Là, cela faisait de longues minutes qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur sa concentration. Comme si Chris l'avait attrapé et l'empêchait de retourner sur son nuage. Chacun de ses lourds regards était pour Chris, pas de regard fuyant, rien que ces clairs iris bleus dont Chris ne voulait jamais se détourner. Il voulait prendre ce regard qu'aucun mots ne pouvaient décrire, prendre toute la mise en scène et la rapporter en Suisse et la chérir les soirs d'orages. A défaut, il attrapa son téléphone de sa main libre. Il ouvrit l'application photo et cadra sur Victor qui se mit à rire contre sa peau.

« J'aimerais pas que tu oublies encore une fois » se justifia Chris.

Victor s'interrompit dans sa tâche pour rire plus facilement.

« Du moment que ça finit par sur ton insta.. »

Chris sourit – ce sourire en coin.

« Est-ce que j'ai dis que tu pouvais parler ? »

Victor ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Avec son air penaud, la photo n'en serait que meilleure. Pourtant, quand Chris fit défiler les quelques clichés, il trouva qu'il manquait quelque chose. Le regard était parfait, c'était le principal. Mais très vite, une idée se glissa dans l'esprit de Chris. Lentement, pour laisser le temps à Victor de comprendre où il voulait en venir, il posa le goulot contre le front du russe. Encore plus lentement, pour savourer l'instant, il en bascula le contenu. Son reste de bière coula le long de son nez, quelques gouttes faisaient briller ses cils et le reste collait à sa peau.

« Un sourire pour la caméra ! »

Là, parfait. S'il ne devait se souvenir que d'un moment, il voulait celui-ci. S'ils ne pouvaient aller plus loin, si tout devait s'arrêter ce soir, c'était comme ça qu'il s'en souviendrait. Victor qui le suçait, le regardant droit dans les yeux, les joues rouges, le visage recouvert de bière et sa médaille d'or autour du cou. Chris détacha son regard de l'écran et reposa son téléphone sur le côté. Un cliché figeait le moment, mais même sans cela Chris avait l'impression d'être dans un tableau immuable. Il lui semblait être dans une bulle qui les protégeait de tout le reste, des journalistes et de leurs coachs comme du temps qui passait. Loin de tous les dangers, tout leur semblant possible. Chris n'avait pas besoin de photo, il savait qu'il vivait un instant inoubliable.

Chris tira quelques mèches des cheveux argent pour que Victor le relâche, et il l'attrapa par le menton le temps de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Victor lui répondit aussitôt, avec violence et gourmandise. Peut-être car ils étaient sobres tout le deux, mais ce baiser semblait plus réel que ceux de la veille. Chris avait eu peur d'être déçu, que ses souvenirs aient sur-estimé la réalité ou qu'après deux ans à souhaiter en silence et à imaginer le moment, il n'en ressorte qu'un « pas mal ». Pourtant quand leurs salives se mêlaient à l'alcool et la sueur et que leurs souffles s'entre-coupaient, Chris arrivait à la conclusion qu'il n'avait jamais eu meilleur baiser, et qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête – jamais.

Chris avait mouillé un gant de toilette et le passait doucement sur le visage de Victor en lui caressant les cheveux. Aussitôt la séance terminée, le russe s'était mis à parler, et il ne s'était pas arrêté depuis – même quand Chris était allé dans la salle de bain et qu'il l'avait averti qu'il ne l'entendrait pas. Victor s'était allongé sur le lit, la tête sur les cuisses de Chris, et il n'avait plus bougé les jambes – ni ses genoux ni Chris ne l'auraient laissé faire, de toute façon. Ils avaient mis la télévision, et Victor continuait à commenter tout ce qu'il se passait à l'écran. Chris, lui, se sentait épuisé, mais il voulait absolument être sûr que Victor allait bien avant de s'endormir.

* * *

 _J'ai absolument pas respecté mon planning, mais vaut mieux tard que jamais !_  
 _J'ai dû couper le chapitre plus tôt que prévu pour garder une consistance dans la longueur, donc la fin est assez abrupte ;w;_  
 _Je sais pas trop si la présentation des sms fonctionne bien, je teste (ça rendait mieux sur openoffice tbh)._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, hésitez pas à laisser une review, ces effets incluent :_  
 _-un chapitre qui arrive plus rapidement_  
 _-de la bonne humeur pour la journée (voire semaine)_  
 _-un coup de poing à la dépression_

 _\- Karten_


	5. Comme un goût de confiance

_Juste pour info pour le temps de lecture : ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents._

* * *

CHAP 5 : Comme un goût de confiance

Les premières notes de la musique du programme libre de Victor étaient graves et longues, rappelant une danse langoureuse et intime pendant une minute, juste avant que le _piano_ laisse place au _forte_ et que les croches épousent les piqués dans une course saccadée. Au réveil, cependant, ces premiers sons perdaient toute leur douceur. Victor accompagna la musique avec un grognement dissonant. Il ne tendit même pas le bras, ni pour couper ce qui se transformait en cacophonie, ni pour lâcher sa frustration contre un mur. Encore trop fatigué, il enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller et attendit que le bruit s'arrête de lui-même. Il regretta presque de ne pas avoir au moins éloigné la source des crescendos assourdissants, mais sa tête reposait sur son bras et il avait encore espoir de se rendormir – au moins juste une minute - du moins jusqu'à ce que la musique se coupe.

Victor fronça les sourcils. La sonnerie finissait toujours pas s'arrêter, mais jamais aussi tôt – il n'y avait pas eu la mélodie de son deuxième saut. Il grogna une seconde fois pour faire le deuil de ses deux minutes de sommeil supplémentaires et tourna la tête sur sa gauche. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et découvrit Chris assis juste à côté de lui, appuyé contre le mur et tenant encore son portable à la main. Victor ignorait s'il soupirait de soulagement parce que Chris était là, ou parce que le silence était revenu, mais il envisagea d'embaucher son ami pour éteindre son réveil à sa place tous les matins.

« Je croyais que tu étais du genre à partir dès l'aube. »

Chris baissa les yeux vers lui avant de hausser les épaules.

« La vie est pleine de surprises. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à coucher deux fois avec la même personne.

-Peut-être que tu devrais écouter moins les rumeurs. »

Victor avait voulu n'en faire qu'une remarque désinvolte, presque une plaisanterie, mais son sourire en coin s'effaça avant même d'être perceptible. La fatigue dans ses yeux n'échappa pas à Chris, qui devinait très bien qu'elle n'était pas uniquement due à l'heure matinale.

« Elles ne peuvent pas _toutes_ être désastreusement fausses.

-Les faits, non, concéda Victor avant d'enfouir de nouveau sa tête dans son oreiller. Mais l'interprétation qu'on en fait, par contre... »

Chris n'insista pas. Il savait très bien l'effet que pouvait avoir l'obsession médiatique Gemma Giacometti n'avait pas quitté le monde du patinage uniquement à cause de son âge. Avec son tempérament, elle avait souvent été au centre de bien des articles, et étant une femme, elle avait passé sa carrière à se débattre dans un filet de doubles-standards et de questions incessantes sur sa vie privé. Avec son niveau, Victor était un favori des journaux et plus le temps passait, plus le public voulait en savoir sur lui tant il fascinait les gens, tant on voulait le comprendre pour avoir l'impression de le connaître. Quitte à se tromper, quitte à façonner une toute autre personne. Au fond, la réalité importait peu.

« Tu as tout rangé ? »

Victor releva la tête à la question de Chris, et suivit son regard qui examinait la pièce.

« A peu près. J'ai rien pu faire pour le volet, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-Arf, désolé. Quoique le volet, c'était plutôt de ta faute.

-Je veux même pas savoir.

-Mais désolé pour être parti en te laissant tout le bazar, continua Chris, et sans aftercare. L'alcool.. enfin, c'était pas raisonnable. »

Chris avait baissé le regard au fil de sa phrase pour se fixer sur la couverture que ses doigts froissaient vivement. Ça n'avait pas été raisonnable, Victor ne dirait pas le contraire. Mais Chris n'était pas le seul responsable, pas plus que ne l'était l'alcool. Ça avait été la décision de deux esprits embrumés dont le mur de stress s'était effondré, les laissant avec cette légèreté dans la poitrine leur soufflant qu'ils étaient invincibles. Et aussi bon qu'était ce sentiment, ses plumes étaient trempées dans le mensonge. Ils avaient eu de la chance que tout ce soit bien passé.

« C'est bon. Je suis sûr que je t'aurais mis dehors, de toute façon. »

Son ton désinvolte était presque réussi cette fois. Chris esquissa un sourire, et le regarda du coin de l'œil.

« J'étais pas trop dur avec toi, hein ? La première fois, et hier, enfin.. »

Les mots de Chris étaient hésitants, mais son ton restait ferme. Son inquiétude fit sourire Victor qui chercha son regard pour le rassurer. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde sur sa réponse.

« Non. C'était super. »

Parfait, même. La facilité avec laquelle il avait suivi Chris dans la scène le déconcertait. L'esprit vide de doutes, acceptant chaque élément, chaque essai. Il avait bien craint, au début, qu'il ne le suive trop loin et qu'il n'arrive plus à lui dire non par peur de détruire leur lien particulier auquel il s'habituait déjà. Mais pas du tout. Il avait adoré chaque caresse, chaque griffure, chaque dent glissant un peu trop profondément dans sa peau. Chaque seconde d'attente que Chris se plaisait à rallonger. Victor savait que derrière chaque effleurement se cachait la promesse de s'occuper de lui - « bientôt » ajoutait même Chris dans un murmure. Et quand il avait remplit ses engagements, prenant place entre ses jambes, Victor avait été celui qui rejetait les mots doux dans une quête d'obscénité Victor avait été celui qui demandait toujours plus – plus fort, plus dur Victor avait été celui qui ne laissa la tendresse les envelopper qu'une fois étalés sur les draps froissés, la sueur séchant contre leur peau et le cœur battant.

 _« Ça n'aurait pas dû être aussi bien »_ avait pensé Victor après l'orgasme. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle symbiose, à la façon dont les gestes de Chris s'accordaient à ses envies jusqu'à les anticiper. Quand bien même ce n'était pas leur première fois ensemble, Victor n'en revenait pas. Mais maintenant, devant le regard soulagé de Chris, il se rendait compte qu'il aurait pu le prévoir, et que d'une certaine manière, il l'avait su. Il était même convaincu qu'ils pouvaient encore faire mieux.

« Et comme tu tiens à faire les choses de manière raisonnable, on trouvera un safeword pour la prochaine fois. »

...

Georgi fronça les sourcils en voyant le duo arriver de loin. Il avait pris la relève dans le couloir après que Yakov, exaspéré, ait quitté son poste d'où il attendait son élève. Appuyé contre le mur, le jeune homme avait patienté silencieusement, s'autorisant des soupirs quand il voyait l'heure avancer, mais toujours pas la silhouette du médaillé d'or. Dans chacun de ses soupirs, Georgi se retenait de murmurer : _« Il ne le mérite pas. »_ Parce que c'était faux, bien sûr. Et Georgi était assez raisonnable pour faire la différence entre ses souhaits tâchés de jalousie et la réalité des faits. La réalité, c'était que Victor était talentueux et méritait sa carrière florissante, et que Georgi avait juste la malchance d'être né la même année que lui. Et surtout, la réalité c'était que Victor jouait avec la patience de Yakov.

C'était une chose que Victor se fiche des règles en permanence, c'en était une autre qu'il arrive en retard au gala suivant sa première médaille d'or du Grand Prix. Le premier patineur s'était déjà lancé sur la glace, et Victor était toujours introuvable. Chris non plus n'était pas arrivé, mais Josef gérait la situation plus posément – bien que Georgi l'avait entendu partager des théories avec Yakov, et connaissant les deux personnages elles semblaient toutes probables. Ce n'était donc pas vraiment surprenant de les voir arriver ensemble avec des grands sourires. Peut-être aurait-il pu noter comme Victor enroulait d'un bras les épaules de Chris qui le tenait par la taille, tableau inhabituel car bien que les deux soient tactiles, ils ne l'avaient jamais été tant que ça l'un envers l'autre. Mais Georgi secoua simplement la tête quand ils arrivèrent à quelques mètres de lui et qu'il entendit Victor demander à Chris : « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous prévoyez encore ?, interrompit-il en s'avançant à leur hauteur, oubliant presque qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de faire la conversation.

-Rien du tout, rétorqua Victor. Tu es trop suspicieux, Georgi.

-C'est ça. »

Il s'autorisa un dernier soupir, chassant la jalousie pour une sincère inquiétude.

« Faites juste attention à Yakov. »

Chris hocha la tête, mais Georgi ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour lui – Chris savait garder les pieds sur terre. Son regard resta sur Victor qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi ? Il devrait être content : j'ai gagné !

-Justement. Il craint que tu cherches à fêter ça en faisant n'importe quoi au banquet.

-Ce n'est pas mon genre. »

Même Chris tourna la tête vers lui, un rictus au coin des lèvres. Victor croisa son regard et se retint de pouffer.

« D'accord, c'est totalement mon genre. Mais on restera calme, promis !

-Mouais. »

Georgi ne fit même pas semblant d'être convaincu avant de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre le bord de la glace, sa silhouette disparaissant aussi furtivement qu'elle était apparue, laissant Chris et Victor seuls au milieu du couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour le banquet ?

-Le banquet ? Rien du tout. Je voulais parler d' _après_ ça. »

Il n'y avait que de la malice dans les yeux de Victor, et son visage arborait toujours un grand sourire. Chris se sentait chanceux de pouvoir profiter de ce sourire là, si simple et si sincère, bien loin de ceux que son ami accordait aux caméras. Et face à ça, Chris ne pouvait qu'étendre les lèvres à son tour.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais d'abord te concentrer sur ton programme ?

-Mon programme se passera très bien, ne t'en fait pas. »

Chris s'absenta juste le temps de saluer Josef, et s'excuser rapidement pour leur retard. Il raconta qu'ils s'étaient perdus, jugeant cela plus acceptable que « on s'est rendormit en début d'après-midi, parce que coucher ensemble jusqu'à épuisement était plus épuisant que prévu. » Puis il avait rejoint Victor pour s'échauffer. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de chercher une salle, mais le couloir vide faisait l'affaire. Victor avait tout à fait la place de répéter ses mouvements, lentement, concentré sur la souplesse de ses jambes et jusqu'à la grâce de ses doigts. Chris n'était qu'à peine à deux mètres de lui, mais il doutait que Victor ait entendu ses pas se rapprocher, ou le froissement de tissu quand il avait étiré sa jambe, ou le poids de son regard sur chacun de ses gestes. Chris connaissait cette expression pour l'avoir observée avec autant d'attention depuis son canapé, puis dans les gradins : le sourire éteint, Victor avait refermé sa bulle, n'y laissant entrer que le froid sec et les notes de son programme.

Pour qualifier le programme de Victor, « très bien » était peu dire. Il fit sensation. La foule l'applaudit dès qu'il arriva sur la glace, déjà enthousiaste avant même qu'il ait exécuté quoique ce soit. Tout sourire, il leur lança des clins d'œils et des baisers, et quand la musique commença, le monde se tu. Victor détestait les rumeurs et la presse qui pensait que chacune de ses victoires était un élément de sa vie de plus qui leur était dû il pensait chaque soir que les saisons se ressemblaient un peu trop, luttant avec de plus en plus de difficulté pour chasser la lassitude mais cette nouvelle médaille d'or et sa relation avec ses fans lui rappelaient comment il supportait tout ça. Et quand il était sur la glace et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'elle et ses mouvements en tête, il se souvenait pourquoi il supportait tout ça. Aujourd'hui, il devait aussi l'admettre : le sourire tendre de Chris qui l'observait sur le côté, si fasciné qu'il en restait bouche bée, tout autant que ses rictus sadiques des chambres d'hôtel, l'aidaient beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait imaginé.

Victor avait toujours pensé que le secret était là : il suffisait de se vider la tête de tout le reste, avoir confiance en son entraînement intensif et se laisser guider par son instinct pour que chaque programme se passe très bien. Mais peut-être que, de temps en temps, il n'y avait pas de mal à laisser quelques pensées divaguer dans son esprit. Victor termina son programme, et ainsi la saison, par une révérence. Elle avait toujours été pour remercier son public, remercier tous ces visages anonymes qui lui accordait leur confiance et rendait sa carrière beaucoup plus palpitante. Aujourd'hui, il devait l'admettre : elle était tout autant pour Chris.

...

« Non, c'est nul comme idée, Victor. Y a pas moyen que je dise ça.

-Justement ! Si jamais je t'entends dire ça, je saurais qu'il faut vraiment arrêter.

-Je comprends l'idée, mais non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le principe d'un safeword, c'est que ce ne soit qu'un mot, pas une phrase entière. »

Ce n'était qu'une excuse, mais c'était suffisant pour que Victor laisse tomber, non sans cacher son agacement. Après avoir salués les invités en compagnie de leurs coachs, Victor et Chris avaient scruté la foule jusqu'à retrouver l'autre. Les préambules étaient inutiles pour deux amis qui s'étaient à peine quitté depuis bientôt vingt-quatre heures, et cela faisait maintenant quinze minutes qu'ils cherchaient activement un safeword. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord : rien de plus n'arriverait tant qu'ils n'en avaient pas. Question de principe quand on jouait à un jeu dangereux où faire confiance à son partenaire n'était pas suffisant. Les accidents se fichaient bien de l'expérience comme des intentions. Les accidents étaient de cruels acteurs du sort : ils arrivaient, lançaient une pièce dans l'air et redécoraient les plans d'avenir avec l'encre des conséquences. Certaines conséquences ne valaient pas le frisson du risque, aussi bon soit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors ?, demanda Victor en resservant son verre, puis celui de Chris.

-D'habitude j'utilise des mots français, mais je me disais que ce serait plus simple de rester en anglais pour ça, pour éviter tout problème de communication. »

Victor approuva en hochant la tête.

« Tu sais que j'ai appris le français ? Un peu, pendant quelques années.

-Et tu me cachais ça ? »

Victor rit légèrement. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à cacher : il avait quelques bases, voilà tout. La langue avait vite rejoint la boîte de passions abandonnés où s'entassait tout ce qui lui avait plu, en dehors du patinage. Chacun de ces souvenirs était teinté de déception, et d'habitude Victor gardait le couvercle bien fermé.

« J'ai pas retenu grand chose, avoua-t-il. A part quelques mots étranges qui m'ont marqué enfant. Comme, hm, (Victor pris une gorgée de champagne et se rappelant les salles de classe, le petit groupe d'élèves et les rires étouffés sitôt que leur professeur disait un mot amusant.) Ah, par exemple : « lampadaire » ! »

Victor avait lancé le mot avec un sourire et tant de fierté que Chris se sentit presque mal de les ruiner avec sa réaction. Il haussa un sourcil, le regard presque horrifié et la bouche muette. Victor s'arrêta de rire et craint la réponse quand il demanda enfin : « Quoi ?

-C'est.. C'est la chose la moins sexy que j'ai jamais entendue. »

Et Chris n'aurait jamais pensé dire ça un jour. Il se répétait le mot dans sa tête, avec la sonorité étrange que Victor lui donnait, et bien qu'il avait du mal à caractériser ce qu'il ressentait – de la gêne ou de l'amusement amer – c'était en tout cas très loin d'être sexy. Face à la moue de Victor qui n'osait plus rien dire, Chris continua plus doucement.

« Tu sais que j'adore ta voix et ton accent, mais là.. non. Je.. ouais, non.

-Vos mots sont bizarres de toute façon. »

La voix de Victor était basse et renfrogné, mais Chris l'ignora pour répondre à la note de mauvaise foi cachée derrière ces mots.

« Bien sûr, blâme la langue. Comme si tu détestais m'entendre la parler. »

Victor manqua de lever les yeux au ciel, préférant plutôt reprendre une gorgée de son verre. Chris accentuait volontairement son accent ce qui, en vérité, n'était pas vraiment agréable. Victor avait l'habitude des sons chantants et des syllabes plus nasales qui s'insinuaient discrètement dans l'anglais du suisse, mais l'exagération rendait la langue discordante. Pourtant, son corps ne manquait pas de réagir.

« C'est différent. Certains mots sont juste trop français.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je t'en apprendrais des plus jolis. »

Et son corps réagissait encore plus quand, en plus de ça, Chris rendait sa voix aussi suave. S'ils n'avaient pas été au banquet, dans un lieu tout à fait sérieux et public, Victor l'aurait prié de lui faire une leçon sur le champ. Mais la situation était telle qu'il se contenta de continuer la conversation.

« Même toi tu ne serais pas sexy en disant ce mot.

-Je suis plutôt d'accord, j'ai mes limites. Lampadaire, alors ? »

Victor hocha la tête en souriant, satisfait de constater que le mot était tout aussi stupide quand Chris le disait. Au moins il serait facile à discerner du reste – le choix était fait.

...

Ça avait commencé par hasard et c'était devenu tout à fait naturel sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rende compte. De la ringarde bêtise adolescente dont ils avaient maintenant honte, ils avaient tâché de monter le niveau chaque année et, désormais, leurs deux noms associés évoquaient des banquets passés dont l'animation n'avait jamais déçu. Les patineurs plus âgés avaient souvent eu l'occasion de constater par eux-mêmes que les faits venaient appuyer les histoires, et les plus jeunes ne tardaient jamais à l'apprendre. La grande salle était un terrain de jeu, Victor et Chris les metteurs en scène.

C'était facile, en vérité. Il suffisait de bien s'habiller et d'attendre une petite heure avant de lancer les festivités – les vraies, celles qui permettaient de ne pas voir le temps passer. Le challenge était de conserver les apparences et de garder le contrôle sur tout ce qui sortait de la salle – Chris était maître dans le domaine. Victor trouvait les idées et ils les arrangeaient ensuite de sorte à ce qu'on ne voit que des fous rires étouffés et de bénignes conversations. Jouant une pièce pour en cacher une autre, interdite, juste pour quelques heures. Mais cette fois, l'esprit préoccupé par une toute autre scène, ni Victor ni Chris n'avaient pensé à préparer quoique ce soit, ni même imaginé que cela manquerait.

Alors quand après une heure de calme, leurs premiers collègues virent leur demander « alors ? », ils durent demander d'être plus précis.

« C'est quoi le plan pour ce soir ? »

Victor se pinça les lèvres nerveusement, cherchant les bons mots pour annoncer aux trois patineurs qui le dévisageaient qu'il était peut-être temps de mettre fin à un si ancien rituel. Peut-être pourrait-il argumenter que c'était devenu répétitif, qu'il était trop facile de se cacher et que sans l'acide du danger, leur jeu n'avait plus vraiment de goût. Mais Georgi intervint avant qu'il ait pu se mettre d'accord sur sa défense.

« Le jeu s'appelle : on reste tranquille et on évite les ennuis. »

Georgi lui offrait une excuse sur un plateau – Chris commença même à hocher la tête, prêt à l'utiliser - sauf que Victor n'aimait pas l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Il fronça les sourcils, soutenant le regard de Georgi qui ne le lâchait pas. Victor aurait simplement pu laisser couler, il n'était pas trop tard – l'excuse était toujours là – mais l'insistance de Georgi commençait à l'énerver sérieusement.

« C'est quoi cette obsession à faire profil bas ? Tout s'est toujours bien passé. »

Victor n'avait pas besoin de crier pour être intimidant, et Georgi n'avait même pas besoin de ce regard noir pour céder – il était resté à l'affût toute la journée, comme en attendant le bon moment, non pas pour reprendre Victor, mais pour mettre fin aux non-dits.

« Ne dit pas à Yakov que ça vient de moi, okay ?

-Il s'en doutera de toute façon, intervint le médaillé d'argent, avant que cinq paires d'yeux le regarde de travers. Eh, tout le monde sait que Georgi n'aime pas les secrets ! Et c'est pas grave, il est toujours prêt à aider à régler les situations compliquées. Mais Yakov saura que ça vient de toi, ajouta-t-il pour conclure. C'est tout.

-Peu importe, soupira Georgi avant de se tourner vers Victor. On aurait un éventuel nouveau sponsor que ta célébrité attire. Ta médaille d'or arrive très bien, et il a confiance pour la suite de la saison. Mais il s'inquiète de.. cette tendance que tu as à te mettre la fédération à dos. Alors Yakov aimerait lui montrer que ce ne sont que des cas isolés.

-Ouuh commenta Chris. C'est tellement pas juste des cas isolés.

-Exactement. Donc, s'il te plaît, ne te fais pas remarquer autrement que par ton talent ? »

Victor avait croisé les bras et froncé les sourcils en une moue ennuyée.

« La confiance se perd en Russie.

-C'est ce que j'ai dis à Yakov. »

Le soupir de Victor habilla le silence longuement, et personne n'était dupe : il se cachait derrière ce souffle beaucoup plus de mots qu'il n'en disait.

« C'est pas grave, de toute façon on n'avait rien prévu pour le banquet.

-Vraiment ?

-Rien d'autre que de profiter du champagne, en tout cas. »

Et sur ce, il fini son verre d'une traite. Il s'attendait à ce que le groupe se dissipe et qu'il puisse alors retourner dans son coin, peut-être boire un peu trop, et oublier que son coach s'amusait maintenant à lui cacher des informations importantes. Il n'avait plus dix-sept ans, merci bien, il était encore capable d'être raisonnable et de comprendre les enjeux de sa carrière. Après toutes ces années, Victor pensait parfois qu'il comprenait maintenant ce que Yakov attendait de lui. Régulièrement, celui-ci se faisait un plaisir de lui prouver le contraire.

Comme pour alimenter l'agacement de Victor, le groupe ne se dissipait pas, mais quand il regarda sur le côté, il croisa le regard inquiet de Chris auquel il répondit avec un mince sourire – étrangement sincère. Alors il reprit du champagne et choisit de laisser de côté ces histoires de rumeurs et d'attentes, les secrets de Yakov et la protection de Georgi, laissant à la place le plaisir d'être là, de réussir, et de ne pas le faire seul. Il laissa l'atmosphère le recouvrir, et profita des rires et des conversations sous les lumières artificielles – peut-être qu'en y croyant assez fort, cette chaleur pourrait rester tout le temps avec lui.

...

Quand Victor s'assit à l'arrière du taxi qui le reconduisait à l'hôtel, il pouvait encore sentir la brûlure des spots qui se dessinait en fines gouttes de sueur sur son visage. C'était un indicateur d'une soirée réussie, et quand il écoutait Chris lui parler depuis l'autre côté de la banquette, il ne pouvait qu'approuver cette conclusion.

« Ils ont partagé les photos sur le groupe !, s'exclamait-il.

-Oh déjà ? Fais voir ! »

D'habitude, Victor ignorait fortement les conversations de groupes qui se créaient régulièrement entre les compétitions. L'idée était bonne, il était certain qu'en effet cela renforçait leur cohésion, et personne n'allait cracher sur un peu plus de sérénité. Mais pour lui, voir tous ces gens aller et venir avait le don d'empirer les choses. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander combien de temps encore il allait rester dans les parages, combien de temps encore Chris le talonnerait sur les podiums. Combien de temps avant que le monde se lasse, avant que son propre esprit le trahisse et le pousse à abandonner de lui-même ?

Il faisait défiler les photos une par une, reconnaissant chacun des visages : les plus âgés qu'il avait admiré et admirait toujours, souvent ceux qui l'accueillaient avec une étonnante simplicité, les plus jeunes qui le regardaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux, mais remplissaient volontiers ses verres hors de la glace, et puis Georgi, Chris et lui. Il y en avait deux de son duo avec le suisse. La première était simple, Chris avait un bras autour de ses épaules et leurs sourires naturels s'étaient figés. Pour la seconde, Victor n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi et s'était tourné pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son ami. Et le rendu était superbe, s'il ignorait la voix qui lui glissait que ça ressemblait à une photo de couple.

« Elles sont adorables, commenta-t-il simplement. »

Chris hocha la tête, enthousiaste, mais ne dit rien non plus sur leurs postures. Et Victor ne serait certainement pas celui qui viendrait lui mettre des idées en tête. Il pouvait presque entendre la voix de Yakov, superposée à celle de Georgi : _« Faites attention, vous deux ! »_ disait-elle avec cette inquiétude démesurée qu'ils justifiaient au nom du « on sait jamais ». On sait jamais, quoi ? Cette photo ne resterait qu'entre patineurs, comme tout ce qu'il se passait dans les couloirs des compétitions. Et puis cette photo était à Chris et lui. C'était infondé, mais avec Chris, il se sentait hors d'atteinte. Qu'ils commentent le gala depuis les gradins, ou qu'ils se chauffent dans des toilettes publiques, Victor se sentait protégé. Comme si les rumeurs ne pouvaient plus rien lui faire, ne pouvaient plus le faire douter de lui-même et de ses motivations. Comme si quand bien même elles traversaient leurs bulles, rien d'horrible ne pourrait jamais être dit. Comme si quand bien même cette vie essayait de les détruire, au moins ils ne se détruiraient pas l'un et l'autre.

...

Victor ne fut pas surpris en entendant les trois coups frappé à sa porte ils les attendaient. Chris et lui avaient été plutôt clairs dans leurs intentions depuis le matin-même, et c'était à peine si Victor ne lui avait pas dit : « à tout de suite » quand ils avaient quitté le taxi. Il aurait pu : Chris avait remballé ses affaires aussi vite que possible et il avait aussitôt retraversé le couloir.

« Je suis venu récupérer mes cordes, expliqua simplement Chris. »

Victor pouffa et le laissa entrer.

« J'ai posé tes affaires là-bas. »

Il désigna un coin auquel Chris n'accorda qu'un mouvement de tête avant de poser son regard sur le reste de la pièce. Le volet n'avait toujours pas bougé – ce n'était pas une surprise. Chris se remémorait comment Victor l'avait tiré par le bras en vantant la vue magnifique qu'il avait depuis le balcon, son discours l'avait rendu sourd aux mots de Chris qui lui rappelaient qu'il avait exactement la même depuis sa propre chambre. Victor avait appuyé sur le bouton avec impatience, et peut-être que s'il avait été sobre, Chris aurait pu empêcher la suite. Victor, oubliant probablement que le processus n'était pas automatique, avait aussitôt voulu traverser de l'autre côté. Quand Chris s'en était rendu compte et avait tenté de l'arrêter, Victor s'était seulement retourné vers lui. Leur équilibre lamentable n'avait pas non plus aidé : Victor avait entraîné Chris dans sa chute et leur deux poids avaient tordu les lattes du volet. Maintenant, des bougies étaient disposées un peu partout dans la pièce, comme un dernier hommage aux loyaux services du volet électrique de la chambre 702.

« Tu fais brûler des bougies, maintenant ?

-Difficile d'aérer. Et je me disais que l'odeur n'était pas la plus appropriée. Pas qu'elle me dérangeait personnellement. »

Victor suivait Chris du regard tandis qu'il s'approchait d'une des bougies, penchant la tête pour la sentir.

« De la vanille, hein ? »

Son sourire en coin indiquait qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple remarque : son rictus était taquin – et déconcertant.

« Ironique, je sais. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour reprendre sa contenance et dans sa recherche de pouvoir il dévora Chris du regard. Il attendit d'être sûr que ce-dernier en ait pleinement conscience avant d'ajouter : « On pourrait aller encore plus loin dans l'ironie.

-Quoi ? Tu vas m'asperger de vanille en me donnant la fessée ?

-Hm dans cette idée là, oui. »

Chris fronça les sourcils, peu sûr de ce que Victor proposait. Mais son ami approcha ses doigts de la bougie et sans s'embarrasser de la flamme, il trempa son petit doigt dans la cire, juste pour quelques secondes. Et Chris fasciné observa ses gestes alors qu'il amenait son doigt à ses lèvres, laissant le liquide redevenir solide avant de le retirer avec ses dents.

« Seulement si tu veux, bien sûr. »

Chris resta fixé un moment sur la bouche de Victor, puis sur la cire fondue autour de la mèche. Il hésita à peine.

« Okay. »

Chris se laissa guider volontiers. Victor effleura son cou de ses lèvres, juste au-dessus de son col, pendant que ses mains défaisaient chaque bouton de sa chemise. Un à un, aussi lentement que s'ils avaient des années entières à combler. Chris détendit ses épaules quand sa veste tomba, vite suivie par sa chemise. Il soupira d'aise quand son pantalon rejoint le tas laissé au sol sans un regard de plus alors que Victor le conduisait jusqu'à son lit. Chris s'allongea contre les draps frais et Victor vint se poser sur ses cuisses, sa peau chaude n'étant qu'un avant-goût de ce qui l'attendait. Ses doigts frôlèrent son torse, réveillant sa peau par des caresses, testant la façon dont chaque zone réagissait et prenant note sitôt qu'il provoquait de faibles frissons.

« Tu l'as déjà fait ?, murmura Chris.

-Une fois. Deux si tu comptes la position dans laquelle tu es. »

Chris répondit par un léger « hmm » et Victor n'était pas sûr s'il était pensif, inquiet ou juste un sub particulièrement silencieux.

« Je pense vraiment que c'est le genre de sensation qui te plaira. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, tu n'as qu'à dire le mot magique et on arrête tout.

-Je sais comment ça marche, Victor. »

Mais son ton était joueur et les mots de Victor, bien qu'énonçant une évidence, le rassuraient. Victor continua ses gestes jusqu'à ce que Chris soit suffisamment détendu, la tête reposant sur l'oreiller et la respiration calme, avant de tendre le bras pour attraper la bougie qu'il avait laissé sur la table de chevet. Chris observa la flamme s'approcher tout doucement de son ventre, il la laissa chauffer sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'il s'habitue au picotement et d'un tout petit hochement de tête il donna le feu vert à Victor. La bougie se pencha, libérant la cire qui vint se poser sur sa peau en libérant des picotements. Juste un temps. A peine une seconde. Et il sentit le liquide se durcir et former comme une tache jaune pâle.

« Ça va ? »

La question, que Victor avait déjà formulé en un murmure avant de reprendre plus fort et un peu plus inquiet, le fit relever les yeux vers son ami. Il hocha la tête une fois, timidement, et une seconde fois, vivement. La deuxième tâche fut faite plus haut, sur le bas de ses côtes. Pour celle-là, Chris ferma les yeux et laissa les sensations prendre le contrôle. Il se concentra sur la chaleur, rassurante et simple comme celle d'une tasse de thé le matin. Puis la douleur plus vive quand la cire recouvrait sa peau, comme l'eau brûlante d'un bain du dimanche après-midi. C'était temporaire, elle s'estompait très vite – bien trop vite – pour laisser place à une toute autre texture, plus froide, comme un radiateur oublié à la fin de l'été. A chaque nouvel essai de Victor, délicats et attentifs, Chris se surprenait à souhaiter plus. Il voulait que la cire s'étale sur sa peau, qu'elle l'enveloppe comme une couverture et retienne la chaleur contre lui. Mais elle finissait toujours par s'éteindre, le laissant frustré et frileux.

Victor accélérait ses mouvements et gardait ses mains très loin de sa peau, seule la cire était autorisée à laisser sa marque. Chris était loin de s'en plaindre. Il se régalait de la vivacité avec laquelle ses sens s'emballaient à chaque nouvelle tache et quand il se laissa bercer par l'enivrante odeur de vanille, se demandant s'il était plus excité par le frisson de la découverte ou la douleur elle-même, Victor le sorti de sa torpeur dans un roulement de hanche. Un râle s'échappa de sa gorge et au vue de l'expression de Victor, cette réaction était bien meilleure que ce qu'il attendait.

L'ambiance changea aussitôt. Désormais la flamme ne s'embêtait plus à caresser sa peau : la cire chutait directement sur ses hanches et elle était toujours accompagnée d'un coup de rein. Et Victor usa d'un rythme infernal. L'espace entre chaque attaque était aléatoire, tantôt un peu trop rapide, tantôt bien trop long, mais toujours quand Chris ne l'attendait pas. Sa voix se perdait dans ses soupirs et quand son cou s'arqua vers l'arrière alors que la cire frôlait son téton, Chris conclu que c'était la douleur, définitivement la douleur, qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Et Victor s'amusait des réactions de Chris, de ses gémissements quand il éloignait leurs bas-ventres, de son souffle qui s'accélérait tandis que la cire descendait le long de son aine, et de ses tremblements quand il cria son nom.

...

Chris grognait déjà dans son siège, la tête à moitié enfouie dans son manteau, quand la voix – bien trop forte considérant que le soleil se levait à peine - annonça l'embarquement de son vol. Il se leva vivement et continua d'ignorer le lourd regard de Josef à ses côtés. Chris n'était pas un grand fan des aéroports, surtout pour des retours, mais de mémoire, il n'avait jamais été aussi peu enjoué. Sa fatigue se lisait dans le noir sous ses yeux et il avait prévu de l'utiliser comme excuse quand il céderait au silence éloquent de son coach. Il blâmerait le manque de sommeil, la redescente d'adrénaline d'après-compétition, peut-être ajouterait-il une légère gueule de bois. En tout cas, il était hors de question qu'il mentionne ce qui monopolisait vraiment son esprit : Victor.

Ils avaient discutés la veille jusqu'à ce qu'ils se demandent si ça valait encore la peine de dormir. Chris pensait alors être le seul dont la tête se remplissait de questions, mais quand Victor avait tout doucement énoncé : « on est d'accord que ce n'est pas fini, hein ? » loin de trouver de la confidence dans ses yeux, Chris y vit les mêmes inquiétudes. Il n'était pas si surpris il savait que Victor n'était pas vraiment un joueur. C'était plus compliqué que ça, une complexité difficile à cerner que les amants laissés de côté après un soir préféraient ignorer, songeant préférable d'alimenter les plates rumeurs. « Victor est un joueur sans cœur » devait être plus rassurant que « Victor m'a rejeté », une version tordue de la réalité pour mieux s'endormir le soir. Chris comprenait dans une certaine mesure. Peut-être que lui aussi préférerait imaginer que Victor était un salaud, s'il venait à lui briser le cœur. Il chercherait un refuge dans les on-dits, les « Victor ne s'intéressait à moi que pour mon corps » qui cachaient une toute autre vérité. Chris savait qu'en Suisse, certains disaient la même chose de lui, et il ne leur en voulait pas.

Donc très bien ! Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, parfait ! Pourtant les doutes ne se taisaient pas. Appuyé contre son hublot, évitant toujours les yeux doux de Josef, Chris n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de se demander à quoi bon, et quand tout son corps lui hurlait d'arrêter ses analyses boiteuses, sa raison et ses doutes s'alliaient contre lui en une seule et même voix. Car lui et Victor avaient beau être déterminés et similaires, Chris craignait qu'ils le soient trop. Qui les arrêteraient si jamais ils allaient trop loin ? Qui les attraperaient par les épaules s'ils laissaient la réalité leur échapper ? Poussés par le même désir d'aventure, d'évasion, la même envie d'oublier, de se réfugier dans l'odeur de l'autre et des draps anonymes tout leur disait qu'ils étaient fait pour ça, mais n'y avait-il pas non plus une toute petite probabilité qu'ils fassent tout exploser ?

L'atterrissage venait seulement d'être annoncé, mais Victor était déjà prêt. Manteau fermé et les doigts frôlant sa ceinture, il attendait avec l'impatience habituelle le moment où l'avion s'arrêterait enfin. La compétition n'était pas encore terminée : l'arrivée à l'aéroport en était la dernière étape. Et quelle dernière étape. Quand il aperçu les lettres qui formait le nom de sa ville au-dessus du bâtiment, Victor pensa qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de les voir. Les roues de sa valise martelaient le sol derrière lui, déjà loin devant les autres, et son sourire s'élargit quand il franchit enfin les portes automatiques.

Même après une trop courte nuit de sommeil et un bien trop long vol, Victor n'était jamais trop épuisé pour ça. La foule l'accueillait comme un membre de la famille qui rentrait de périple, et bien qu'il revenait avec une médaille d'or pour son pays, Victor ne pensait pas mériter un tel engouement, ni les sourires, ni les cris, ni la fierté dans leurs yeux. Pourtant, quand il traversait l'aéroport au milieu de son public, plus proche que jamais, il s'autorisait à simplement apprécier le moment. Il n'avait pas besoin de le comprendre, il avait juste besoin de la chaleur que ça lui apportait, juste assez pour l'aider à supporter le vent frais de solitude qu'il recevait à chaque fois qu'une compétition prenait fin.

Le retour à la réalité était brutal. Victor s'engouffra dans le taxi avec Yakov, laissant ce-dernier fermer la porte et essayant d'ignorer le vent frais qui l'avait suivi à l'intérieur. Victor avait beau avoir hâte de retrouver Makkachin dans son grand appartement, il savait très bien que lorsqu'il claquerait la porte d'entrée tout lui paraîtrait de nouveau gris et vide de sens. Plusieurs fois auparavant, il avait espéré se retrouver bloqué à l'aéroport. Ou que la route soit fermée. Que le taxi ait un accident. N'importe quoi pour retarder la toute dernière note, n'importe quoi pour ne plus jamais laisser retentir ce point d'orgue. La prochaine musique commençait toujours bien trop tard.

Yakov lui lançait des regards en coin, Victor les sentait. Son coach savait dans quel état il allait se retrouver, ce n'était plus un secret depuis que Victor avait éclaté en sanglot en bouclant sa ceinture. Il s'était alors laissé bercer par les chuchotements de Yakov, mais plus les années passaient et moins les mots rassurants de Yakov n'avaient d'effets. Victor refusait de le montrer, donc il feint un sourire – comme si ceux-ci trompaient encore Yakov - et il sorti son portable pour clore la conversation silencieuse avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin. Il attendit que sa connexion revienne en réfléchissant à la formulation de son prochain tweet – un remerciement aux fans pour cette compétition, peut-être ajouter quelques smileys - quand la vibration d'un message l'interrompit. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom s'afficher.

Flower boy

[.jpg]

Victor reconnu immédiatement la photo : c'était une de celles de la nuit d'avant, ses cheveux humides collaient à son front et son regard fixait la caméra. Il se pinça les lèvres pour se retenir de rire – d'amusement et de gêne. Un message suivi la photo.

Flower boy

N'oublie pas de me créditer si jamais tu la postes sur insta ;)

Cette fois, Victor éclata de rire. Il continua d'ignorer le regard incrédule de Yakov – probablement plus inquiet que s'il s'était mis à pleurer – et commença à taper sa réponse. Peut-être que la compétition était terminée, peut-être que la prochaine était bien trop loin, mais une autre partition était en train d'être jouée et elle venait tout juste de commencer.

* * *

 _moi au chap 4 : j'ai coupé parce que je trouve ça important la consistance dans la longueur entre chapitres._  
 _moi au chap 5 : oui bon en fait. tant pis._  
 _(du coup qui sait, si je fais des révisions une fois que tout sera écris, je reviendrais peut-être sur la fin abrupte du chap 4)_

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre assez conséquent, j'avais pas mal de trucs à mettre en place._  
 _J'espère que vous avez vraiment savouré, parce que mon ordinateur est mort entre temps et j'ai dû refaire la bonne moitié du chapitre. Sauvegardez vos fichiers régulièrement les gens, sérieux, pensez-y ;;_

 _Les reviews valent tout l'or du monde !_

 _\- Karten_


	6. A cœur ouvert

_Alors juste, je voulais mettre un petit **cw : conduites addictives** , au cas où. Mais en vrai c'est léger et c'est pas pathologique (et ça va pas le devenir). C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que la fin entre autre peut laisser suggérer un début de comportement addictif, mais c'est plus à voir comme une stratégie de coping, une aide pour gérer, qui en reste là._

* * *

CHAP 6 : A cœur ouvert

J-28

Les jambes allongées dans la longueur du banc, un sourire au coin des lèvres, les yeux rivés sur son clavier et les doigts s'empressant de taper une réponse, Victor profitait de la pause que Yakov lui avait accordée. Cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois qu'il avait décroché la médaille d'or du Grand Prix, et comme prévu son coach ne le laissait pas se reposer sur ses lauriers. Les entraînements avaient repris aussitôt pour le préparer aux championnats d'Europe, et maintenant que ceux-là venaient de se conclure, il se concentrait sur la prochaine étape : les championnats du Monde en mars, dans tout juste un mois. Bien que Yakov lui répétait que cela arriverait très vite et qu'il avait encore des sauts à perfectionner, Victor trouvait les jours longs. Même le championnat d'Europe n'avait pas suffit à le ressourcer : il voulait les effervescences de la foule et la lumière des flashs, pas ce silence uniquement brisé par les lames contre la glace et les consignes de Yakov.

« Tu prévois de quitter ton téléphone ? »

Et les questions de Mila. Victor ne pris même pas le temps de relever la tête avant de répondre.

« Salut Mila. Tu prévois de t'occuper de tes affaires ? »

Encore sur la glace, la jeune fille s'accouda à la balustrade pour le fixer avec insistance comme si elle cherchait la réponse de la création du monde sur son visage.

« Je vais dire à Yakov que tu es méchant avec moi, lança-t-elle finalement avec un air de défi.

-Il ne te croira pas. Il sait que je t'aime trop pour ça. »

Enfin, le regard de Victor quitta l'écran de conversation et son sourire se dirigea sur Mila, pensant la troubler suffisamment pour reprendre le contrôle de cette conversation qui semblait ne mener nulle part. C'était sous-estimer la patineuse.

« Tu devrais envoyer ça à ton copain. « Yakov sait que je t'aime trop, donc je dois laisser mon portable de côté et continuer à m'entraîner. Smiley triste. » Puis un cœur, pourquoi pas. »

Victor camoufla sa surprise par un rire, et reposa son portable sur le banc en riant encore – cette fois de la malice de Mila. Cette-dernière le suivit du regard alors que ses patins retrouvaient le sol et se dirigeaient vers l'entré de la glace juste à côté.

« Qui est ton copain, d'ailleurs ? continua-t-elle. Il faut qu'il passe le Mila-test avant que les choses deviennent sérieuses.

-Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas mon copain. C'était Chris.

-Oh ! Chris passe totalement le Mila-test. C'est un patineur génial et son sourire est charmant. Peut-être un peu jeune, mais il serait assez gentil pour sortir avec toi. »

Victor était arrivé à hauteur de Mila, les sourcils relevés et toujours autant amusé. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de répéter.

« On ne sort pas ensemble. »

Mila le scrutait, et pendant ce bref moment Victor n'arriva pas à se décider si c'était par manque de conviction, par curiosité ou par confusion – ou simplement car elle essayait de trouver une réponse sans avoir à poser de questions.

« Il serait assez gentil pour être ton meilleur ami, alors ? proposa-t-elle avec hésitation. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes de toute façon ? Vous aviez l'habitude d'échanger trois blagues en dehors des compétitions, grand max, et maintenant tu passes ton temps à lui envoyer des messages et à apprendre le français pour lui ou que sais-je encore. »

Victor n'était même pas surpris que Mila sache tout ça, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de lever les yeux au ciel. A vivre tous les uns avec les autres, il y avait peu de place pour le secret et ça aurait été de la mauvaise foi de penser qu'il pouvait cacher quoique ce soit qui se passait avec Chris. Ça ne l'avait pas empêcher de rester silencieux à ce propos, même les soirées où leurs conversations déviaient jusqu'à être à la limite du trop personnel, mais où les mots étaient gardés précieusement dans une bulle éphémère. Il n'avait pas pu cacher le nombre de messages qu'il envoyait, ni les livres de français qu'il avait acheté lors de son premier jour de repos. Personne n'était dupe, se disait Victor, mais il n'avait toujours pas envie de partager. Peut-être un peu par égoïsme, peut-être parce que c'était le premier secret qu'il avait depuis longtemps, peut-être aussi car il n'était pas sûr qu'ils comprendraient – inconsciemment, il peinait à comprendre lui-même.

« Meilleurs amis semble bien, répondit-il simplement. »

Et sa voix sonnait si lointaine que Mila n'était pas sûre qu'il ait eu l'intention de le dire à haute voix. Ces mots ressemblaient plutôt à une réponse qu'il se donnait à lui même, franchissant ses lèvres avec une touche d'incertitude.

« Cool. Je suis contente que tu aies des amis. »

-Comment ça ? Parce que sinon je n'en ai pas ? »

Mila s'amusait de sa réaction, appréciant qu'il semblait être revenu sur terre tout autant qu'elle appréciait de le voir confus.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous êtes, alors ?, continua-t-il »

Tout espièglerie quitta l'expression de Mila, qui releva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, comme si elle avait sentie la profonde sincérité et l'inquiétude qui ternissait la question de Victor. Sa voix était si sérieuse, si loin de leurs habituelles plaisanteries, comme si elle cherchait à inscrire chaque mot au fer rouge dans son esprit, voulant être certaine qu'il en comprenne chaque nuance et tant pis si ça brûlait au passage.

« On est de la famille, Victor. Nos différences d'âge sont aléatoires, on supporte les mauvaises phases de tout le monde, on s'embrouille sur la nourriture, on s'envoie des insultes comme des salutations. Mais surtout on est là les uns pour les autres, même quand les uns sont en tort, même quand les autres n'y croient plus, et on noue des liens en se plaignant de notre père adoré. Père qui va vraiment s'énerver si tu ne le rejoins pas maintenant. Ta pause est finie depuis cinq minutes. »

Et son ton léger revint tout naturellement, aussi vite qu'il était parti.

« Je serais à l'heure si tu ne parlais pas autant.

-C'étaient des mots importants, parce que dernièrement tu sembles oublier qu'on tient à toi.

-Je sais, soupira Victor sans réussir à s'en empêcher. Je suis une légende vivante, je vais ramener une médaille d'or des championnats du Monde, c'est formidable.

-Je parlais de toi, pas de tes talents de patineur. Enfin bref, je vais profiter de ma propre pause. C'était un plaisir de te parler, petit emo.

-Tes insultes sont tellement faibles.

-J'ai seulement 13 ans, j'apprends encore de mon grand frère. »

...

J-24

Chris laissa la porte de son appartement se refermer d'elle-même et s'affala dans son canapé. Ses pieds tombaient derrière les accoudoirs, une main reposait sur sa poitrine comme si en étant si proche du battement de son cœur, elle avait le pouvoir de le calmer. Les yeux fermés, Chris se concentra sur sa respiration. Il essaya, du moins, mais c'était difficile quand des _« ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser »_ remplissaient ses pensées – et n'aidaient en rien à ne pas y penser.

Un grognement. Un ultime soupir. Chris rouvrit les yeux et chercha sur le côté si son chat arrivait, mais il ne vit pas l'ombre d'une fourrure blanche – elle était probablement endormie dans un coin. La solitude le frappait maintenant. Le reste de la journée n'avait pas été un problème : comme à chaque fois, il s'était simplement focalisé sur le patinage, répétant ses programmes encore et encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre épuisé et les jambes tremblantes. Josef n'avait rien dit, appréciant certainement qu'il se donne autant à fond à l'arrivée des championnats du Monde. Mais Chris était sûr qu'il avait aussi remarqué l'acharnement caractéristique des cœurs brisés. _« Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser. »_ C'était ridicule. Ce n'était pas comme si cette histoire avait eu le temps de devenir sérieuse. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été si attaché à cet homme. Si, quand même, se corrigea-t-il. Si, il y était attaché et il avait cru que, pour une fois, on ne lui lancerait pas les mêmes reproches. _« J'aurais dû ne rien dire, ne rien dire du tout »_ se dit-il – mais il n'en pensait pas un seul mot.

Il était dix heures du soir quand Chris se rendit compte qu'il ne supporterait pas la nuit seul. Il sorti son portable de sa veste qu'il n'avait toujours pas enlevée et regarda à peine la liste de contact qui défilait. Un vendredi soir, il y avait peu de personnes que Chris était prêt à appeler. Ses contacts étaient pleins de noms, tout aussi importants les uns que les autres, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'aucun d'eux ne veuille l'écouter dans cet état. Et ils pouvaient bien lui dire le contraire, Chris se sentait beaucoup trop vulnérable pour parler à qui que ce soit d'autre que Constance Giacometti.

Chris n'attendit pas longtemps avant qu'on décroche, et il sourit en entendant la voix de Gemma en fond : « C'est Chris ? A cette heure ? Ne me fait pas croire qu'il n'a personne avec qui occuper son vendredi. » Constance ignora sa femme – probablement avec un léger mouvement de tête, simple et plein d'affection – pour saluer Chris en retour.

« Dit à mamma que j'ai des gens avec qui occuper mon vendredi, mais que je préfère quand même t'appeler toi.

-Je ne suis pas un hibou, et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant. D'autant qu'on sait tous les deux que si ça ne dépendait que de toi, tu n'interromprais pas ma tasse de thé et mon scrabble, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu peux continuer à jouer en même temps, ne t'en fait pas. Tu gagneras quoiqu'il arrive.

-Oh évidemment, Gemma n'a pas gagné depuis des lustres.

-J'ai gagné à mon anniversaire ! protesta la concernée au loin.

-C'était il y a quatre mois, mon cœur, lui lança-t-on en réponse avant d'ajouter plus bas : Et je t'avais laissé gagner. »

Chris ne pu s'empêcher de rire ce qui, allongé sur le dos, n'était pas la chose la plus pratique. Ce simple échange, bien familier, avait commencé à alléger le poids dans sa poitrine, mais il ne se sentait toujours pas assez bien pour se relever. Il voulait rester ici pour toujours, jusqu'à ce que son chat vienne dormir sur sa tête et qu'ils fuient ensemble leurs responsabilités et leurs besoins vitaux.

« Enfin bref. Tu veux parler de ton cœur brisé ? »

Le rire de Chris s'éteint doucement en un soupir. Parfois, il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier la façon dont sa maman pouvait deviner ce qui le taraudait. Ce n'était pas si difficile, en soit, et c'était surtout ça qui l'embêtait – était-il si prévisible ? Il était clair dans le ton de Constance qu'elle lui laissait le choix et pendant un instant Chris fut tenté d'ignorer ce qui lui faisait aussi mal et de profiter du réconfort de la banalité. Mais il savait très bien que rester silencieux ne l'aidait jamais et qu'il y a des vérités qui ont besoin d'être dites, d'être relâchés dans l'air pour qu'enfin on recommence à vivre.

« Juste je.. Je sais plus quoi faire. Je comprends pas. Je comprends quand on ne se plaît plus, je comprends les désaccords trop importants pour être dépassés, je comprends quand les attentes sont différentes. Mais je comprends pas qu'on me dise que j'aime trop ? Ce n'est pas un secret, il le savait dès le départ. C'est injuste de me le ressortir un peu plus d'un mois plus tard.

-Peut-être qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte, tu sais. C'était le nouvel an, il y a toujours une certaine légèreté dans l'air, et puis tu n'avais personne d'autre à l'époque. »

Chris entendit sa maman prendre une gorgée de thé dans le silence qui suivit. Il l'imaginait les jambes croisées dans son fauteuil, le téléphone dans une main, et dans l'autre sa tasse préférée qu'elle ne reposait que pour redresser ses lunettes d'un mouvement gracieux qui accentuait sa sagesse. Ses paroles toujours posées, douces et sans jugement, et puis bien trop souvent justes. Et c'est ce qui fit douter Chris un instant, lui fit se demander s'il n'avait pas lui-même oublié un détail de sa vie.

« Je n'ai toujours personne d'autre, énonça-t-il finalement.

-Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas peu-importe-ce-que-c'est avec Victor depuis les championnats d'Europe ? »

La surprise de Constance était sincère celle de Chris aussi. Il n'avait pas parlé de Victor, à personne. Pas après le Grand-Prix, pas plus après les championnats d'Europe. Il ne serait pas rentré dans les détails quoiqu'il en soit, mais il avait pris soin de ne pas mentionner quelque changement dans leur relation. Sa réserve avait baissé sa garde après la dernière compétition, ceci-dit. Après avoir retrouvé les bras de Victor et cet accord de sourires et soupirs, il s'était senti tellement plus léger, plus en sécurité, plus confiant. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de mentionner le nom du russe de temps à autres, de raconter une énième blague ou anecdote qu'il n'aurait pas pu savoir s'il n'était pas en permanence rivé sur sa conversation avec Victor. Et visiblement cela n'avait pas échappé à sa maman. Chris soupira. S'il avait voulu garder le secret, c'était entre autres pour ne pas avoir cette conversation. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, il pouvait bien répondre à cette question cachée.

« On est amis. »

Même sur si peu de mots, Chris eu du mal à retenir sa voix de remonter vers le haut comme dans une question. Il espérait que sa mère ne s'y arrêterait pas, qu'elle reprendrait une gorgée de thé en faisant semblant d'être convaincue quand ils savaient tous les deux l'indécision qui planait dans l'air. Constance pris le temps d'une pause avant de répondre en pesant chaque mot.

« Je ne cherche pas à te contredire, bien sûr. Mais rappelle-toi juste la dernière fois où tu m'as présenté une relation de cette façon. Ce.. n'était pas tout à fait ça.

-J'étais plus jeune, d'accord ? se défendit Chris en se retenant de rire à ce souvenir. Je ne me rendais pas compte qu'on flirtait ensemble, ça arrive à tout le monde.

-Tout à fait. »

Le bruit dur d'une tasse qu'on reposait. Des rires brefs qui s'arrêtaient. Un silence apaisant qui se réinstallait, un silence que Chris, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, avait envie de combler. Il y avait d'autres mots qu'il avait besoin de relâcher.

« On est amis, vraiment. Mais je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'on fait. Où on va. C'est compliqué.

-Compliqué ?

-Non, en fait, c'est très simple. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit simple pour lui aussi, par contre. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui m'ennuie..

-C'est vrai, pardon. »

Chris reconnu le soupir qui suivit, tout bas, presque un sifflement, qui échappait des lèvres de sa maman quand elle cherchait ses mots. Et puis elle reprit de sa voix claire, celle qu'elle utilisait pour lui expliquer le monde, teintée de la dureté de sa voix maternelle, celle dédiée aux choses plus sérieuses qu'elle voulait qu'il garde en tête.

« Écoute, tu as beaucoup de passion, Chris. Tu boues de l'intérieur, tu rayonnes, et c'est beau. Tu aimes intensément, que ce soit ton métier ou tes hobbies, que ce soit ton chat ou tes amis. Et parfois tout cet amour effraie, parce qu'on se dit qu'on ne le mérite pas, parce qu'on se dit qu'il est trop difficile à canaliser, qu'il va forcément exploser. Alors on préfère s'éloigner, souvent inconsciemment. On s'exclut tout seul pour préserver ce qu'on ne veut surtout pas voir se briser.

-Es-tu en train de dire qu'il m'a quitté pour ne pas me briser le cœur ? Parce que ça a plutôt l'effet inverse.

-Je dis que les actions ne sont pas toujours rationnelles, les gens sont complexes. Et je dis que tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir d'aimer autant, il y a pleins d'autres personnes prêtes à l'accepter.

-Hm. Je suppose. Ça fait mal quand même.

-Je sais. Ne t'épuises pas trop en patinant, d'accord ? Trouve quelque chose d'autre à faire, au moins pour ce week-end. Passer la journée avec ton chat ne compte pas.

-Woh, elle serait tellement offensée si elle t'entendait.

-Elle ne m'apprécie déjà pas, alors bon. »

...

J-15

Une semaine, compta Chris, était un bon score. Une semaine à s'épuiser sur la glace toute la journée et se morfondre la nuit avant qu'il arrive à retourner sur ses pieds. Ça n'avait pris qu'un coup de téléphone à sa maman, quelques jours de plus à se détester pour ne pas quitter son appartement, et la soirée de ses vingt-et-un ans qu'il avait faillit oublier. Ses amis l'avaient organisée la veille mais quand Chris rentra chez lui, il était déjà trois heures le dimanche matin. Il avait à peine fermé la porte qu'il fut accueillit par une fourrure blanche.

« Salut princesse. Désolé de t'avoir laissée aujourd'hui. Demain, je ne bouge pas, et on pourra revisionner les Quatre continents ensemble. »

Les miaulements de réponses – ou du moins Chris aimait penser qu'ils étaient des acquiescements – le suivirent jusqu'à la cuisine, et y restèrent dès qu'ils eurent à manger. Chris s'arrêta un peu pour quelques caresses avant de retrouver sa chambre et de s'affaler dans son lit. Pour une fois, il pouvait sentir l'énergie qui lui restait c'était bon signe. Que ce soit une bonne chose ou non, Chris connaissait très bien ses réactions après s'être fait rejeter. Il en était à cette étape intermédiaire où, petit à petit, il recommençait à respirer. Mais ses pieds étaient toujours sur une poutre bien trop fine, et il craignait de retomber du mauvais côté, dans un vide où l'attendait son manque de confiance en lui, celui-là même qu'il cachait tous les jours, celui-là même qui lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas sa place sous les projecteurs. Peu importait à quel point il courait, il était toujours dans l'ombre. Et il n'était plus si sûr de réussir à y sortir un jour – est-ce que ça valait la peine, de toute façon, s'il n'y avait personne pour le voir ?

Son téléphone vibra contre le bois de sa table de chevet, et Chris hésita. Probablement un message d'anniversaire – il faudrait qu'il pense à mettre son portable en silencieux au réveil, il adorait ses amis mais il préférait regarder les Quatre continents sans interruption. Il voyait mal qui lui souhaiterait à cette heure-ci alors qu'il venait à peine de quitter ses amis proches, et quand il lu le nom qui s'affichait, Chris ne pu s'empêcher de sourire – il aurait pu s'en douter.

Russian babe

C'est aussi le 14 en Suisse ?

_Il n'y a qu'une heure de décalage, tu sais. Donc oui, c'est aussi le 14 ici.

Joyeux anniversaire ! Tu as reçu mon cadeau ?

_Merci ! Non ? Tu m'as envoyé un cadeau ?

… oui. C'était censé être une surprise. Je pensais que tu l'aurais à temps :(

C'est pas grave, j'ai un autre cadeau en attendant ;)

_Vraiment ?

Je peux t'appeler ?

Chris avait à peine envoyé son « oui » qu'il recevait déjà l'appel de Victor. Sa curiosité appréciait cet empressement, d'autant qu'elle n'avait pas la force de jouer aux devinettes, et lui aussi, se dit-il en décrochant, aimait la rapidité des événements et la simplicité avec laquelle ils se déroulaient. Il se sentait comme un poison dans l'eau, toujours fluide même lorsqu'il jouait avec le courant, tantôt se laissant emporter, tantôt nageant plus profondément qu'il ne le devrait. Mais c'étaient dans ces abysses qu'il se sentait le mieux, dans ce lieu caché où les règles n'avaient plus d'importance et dont les seules limites étaient celles qu'il se fixait. La voix de Victor comme une étoile égarée dans ce monde muet, si éblouissante qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la rejoindre, si belle qu'il voulait la garder avec lui dans son océan obscur.

« Bonjour joli petit cul. »

Il fallu quelques secondes à Chris pour se rendre compte que Victor venait de lui parler en français, et passé ce court moment de confusion, il troqua son rire pour un ton suave.

« Je vois que tu t'es entraîné.

-Un peu. Comme les mondiaux ont lieu en France, tu vois..

-Hm, je vois. Tu comptes faire ça pour chaque pays, du coup ?

-Peut-être pas, concéda Victor en riant. Le français avait d'autres avantages jouant en sa faveur, en haut de ma liste par exemple, le fait de pouvoir te murmurer des mots doux quand tu t'endors dans ma chambre.

-Trop de tendresse, souffla Chris, laissant tomber toutes réparties espiègles qui auraient pu lui venir en tête.

-Oh. Désolé ?

-Non non, c'est bon. C'est juste. Hm. Agréable. »

Chris maudit sa voix qui perdait toute assurance, et il maudit celle de Victor qui semblait se nourrir de ses hésitations.

« Et je ne fais que commencer.

-Je ne peux pas gérer autant d'affection, Victor.

-Je peux alterner avec la vulgarité si ça aide. »

Chris ne voulait même pas imaginer, il savait très bien comment son corps réagirait à la simple idée de Victor le berçant de paroles. Et alors qu'il tentait de contenir cette réaction, Chris se rendit compte que c'était exactement l'intention de Victor, depuis le départ.

« C'est ça ton cadeau ?

-Une partie, l'autre est en chemin comme je disais. Parce que celui-là est en même temps pour moi, tes gémissements me manquaient trop. Mais c'est surtout pour te faire du bien, comme tu le mérites. »

Chris ignorait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça et il avait arrêté de se poser la question après le Grand Prix, concluant que ça n'avait aucune importance. Cette fois encore, ça ne lui traversait même plus l'esprit – entre autres car il sentait déjà toutes les pensées superflues quitter son corps.

« C'est.. ok ? »

La question de Victor était sincèrement inquiète et Chris se rendit compte de son propre silence. Sa réponse vint sous la forme d'un premier gémissement et il su, dès que Victor reprit, que tout irait bien trop vite mais que tout serait bien trop bon.

« Tu peux te toucher, tu sais. Ou on peut prétendre que c'est moi qui te touche – celle-là à ma préférence, j'ai tellement envie de te toucher. »

Chris se souvenait trop bien de la sensation des mains de Victor sur son corps. Il pouvait se rappeler de chaque frisson qu'elles avaient provoquées, depuis une cage d'ascenseur jusqu'aux couloirs des championnats d'Europe, et tout lui revint d'un même coup par la simple voix de Victor. Et soudainement il ne voulait plus rien d'autre, il oubliait sa fatigue et il en aurait oublié son propre nom si Victor ne le répétait pas. Il lâchait prise, sombrait plus bas, toujours plus bas, et se laissait guider par les étincelles que chaque syllabe faisait apparaître derrière ses paupières.

 _« Doucement »_ lui avait-on ordonné, et c'était le rythme qu'il conservait quand bien même il désirait plus, comme s'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur les mains qui le touchaient, comme si Victor était réellement juste là. Des soupirs s'échappaient entre deux mots de Victor et à chaque fois, Chris se mordait les joues pour retenir ses propres sons – parce que c'était ridicule qu'il perde la tête en si peu de temps pour une si simple situation. Mais chaque fois que la voix – de plus en plus rauque, de plus en plus essoufflée – sortait de son haut-parleur, Chris bouillonnait un peu plus.

Victor avait commencé par le couvrir de compliments jusqu'à ce que Chris se sente tel un dieu qui bénissait le monde par sa simple existence. Et chaque fois qu'il pensait que Victor en avait fini, celui-ci s'empressait de rappeler à quel point il était magnifique, à quel point ses mouvements étaient gracieux et envoûtants, à quel point sa peau était belle – et encore plus une fois rougie et chaude et en sueur -, à quel point Victor était tiraillé par l'envie de le garder pour lui et celle de l'exposer dans un musée. Puis Victor entreprit de présenter toutes les choses qu'il lui ferait s'il était dans la pièce, ponctuant chaque proposition par la tentation de prendre un avion juste pour lui, juste pour le décorer de baisers, concluant que chaque minute et chaque rouble semblerait un prix dérisoire pour un tel privilège.

Chris avait deux doigts en lui quand tous les mots se mélangèrent dans sa tête, que les étincelles explosèrent comme des étoiles naissantes et qu'il retomba sur son lit épuisé. Il remercia Victor du mieux qu'il pu jusqu'à ce que sa voix à lui aussi se bloque sous la vague de plaisir. Et quand Victor conclu l'appel par un « joyeux anniversaire » dont la prononciation approximative se perdait dans sa douceur, Chris s'endormit en respirant profondément.

...

J-7

Encore une semaine, se répéta Victor en sortant des vestiaires. Dans une semaine, il se trouverait au même endroit, qu'il remporte une médaille ou non. Le championnats du Monde des juniors avait lieu dans deux jours, alors Yakov se focalisait sur Mila qui était la seule à y aller cette année. Yakov avait écourté la journées des autres, les laissant ne venir qu'un plus tard s'ils le souhaitaient, hormis pour Victor. A une semaine d'une compétition si importante, on ne s'accordait pas de jours de repos. Victor croisa Mila qui s'étirait et il lui fit un signe de tête avant de franchir les portes plastiques qui retenaient le froid. Il aperçu Yakov au milieu de la glace, en vive discussion avec le jeune Yuri Plisetsky et Victor s'approcha d'eux doucement, tendant l'oreille à chaque glissade.

Yakov était visiblement agacé, ce qui, même s'il était tôt, n'était pas très étonnant, et ils ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir d'être autant à fleur de peau quand deux compétitions majeures se tenaient bientôt. La dernière chose dont Yakov avait besoin, c'était d'un gosse de dix ans qui lui prennent la tête parce qu'il voulait absolument participer aux compétitions, lui aussi. Victor se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire quand il compris que c'était la raison de leur dispute. Yuri avait déjà lancé cette discussion au début de la saison, pensant probablement que son talent prometteur lui permettrait d'ignorer les règles basiques – pas de compétitions avant douze ans. Yakov avait clos le sujet à chaque fois qu'il était apparu, et puis la saison avait commencé et Yuri s'était fait une raison – non sans grogner sitôt que Yakov accordaient à ses vainqueurs trop de temps à son goût.

Tout cela ne relevait pas d'une réelle colère, Victor le savait bien. Le fait que Yuri ressortait le sujet maintenant, alors que Yakov avait essentiellement besoin de calme, confirmait que c'était uniquement pour le plaisir de l'acte. Et Victor savait ce que c'était que d'avoir dix ans et de vouloir tenir tête à Yakov, parce que le vieil homme avait beau prendre soin d'eux, Mila avait raison : une famille, ça se plaignait des uns des autres, surtout lorsque cela était sans conséquences. Victor regrettait presque ces conflits puériles et répétitifs, cet époque où il ignorait encore qu'il suffisait de quelques années pour les tordre en désaccords jusqu'à forcer des conversations qu'il préférait éviter. Et alors les conflits ne passaient plus en dix minutes, juste le temps pour chacun des deux partis de se lasser et reprendre le travail. Maintenant, les malentendus s'insinuaient chaque jour un peu plus, alourdissant les silences de non-dits jusqu'à ce que tout s'écroule sous leurs poids.

Victor avait conscience qu'il n'y avait jamais de bon moment pour que les conflits non-résolus éclatent, cependant il n'avait pas encore appris que, quoiqu'il arrive, cela avait toujours lieu quand on l'attendait le moins. C'était quand Yakov énonça une énième fois à Yuri qu'il irait en compétition le moment venu et qu'en attendant il n'était pas sponsorisé à parler,que la balance entre Yakov et Victor tomba en ruine.

« Curieux, annonça Victor en s'approchant, son ton teinté d'une violente douceur et il se rendait compte, au moment même où il les énonçait, qu'il aurait dû garder ces mots pour lui. J'avais plutôt eu l'impression que les sponsors étaient attirés par l'inaction, justement. »

Yakov se tourna aussitôt vers lui et leurs yeux se défièrent. Victor eu juste le temps de voir Yuri s'éclipser avant que son coach lui fasse regretter d'avoir parlé.

« Sérieusement ? Tu es toujours énervé ? »

Victor voulait suivre Yuri et quitter la glace, perdant soudainement toute l'assurance que sa réplique lui avait apportée. Il ne voulait pas que Yakov continue, trop effrayé par ce qu'il dirait. Il ne voulait pas savoir, mais il était paralysé par le froid qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Yakov.

« Ça fait deux mois. Arrête avec le passif-agressif, dit ce que tu penses une bonne fois pour toute. »

Deux mois et Victor n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était ce jour là, bloqué au milieu de la glace juste refaite, que l'épée de Damoclès lui tomberait sur la tête. Il se répétait qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, que ça ne valait pas la peine, mais une autre partie de lui, plus honnête, reconnaissait que Yakov avait raison – il était temps que ce silence cesse.

Son soupir n'était pas de colère, plutôt de lassitude pour avoir passé autant de temps à ignorer le problème, pour avoir cru qu'il finirait simplement par disparaître, et pour ne toujours pas savoir comment formuler ce qui le dérangeait tant. De deux mois de ressentiment et de piques lancés quand Yakov avait les yeux mi-clos, il en sorti une question très simple.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, Yakov ? »

Le soupir de Yakov suivait celui de son élève – sans colère. Sa réponse vint rapidement, comme s'il s'y était attendu depuis assez longtemps pour avoir répété chaque mot.

« Si je te l'avais dit, tu aurais fait le bordel juste pour m'agacer. »

Il vit d'abord la surprise dans le regard de Victor, juste avant la peine et l'incrédulité. Alors Yakov prit sur lui, et compléta – parce que la réponse n'était pas toute simple et que Victor méritait la vérité.

« C'est ce que tu fais tout le temps, Victor ! Tu le fais juste différemment maintenant. Avant tu refusais d'attacher tes cheveux pour patiner, tu faisais un saut de trop pendant un entraînement, tu ne mangeais rien pendant deux jours. Maintenant tu coupes tes cheveux, tu portes des jupes et tu attises les paparazzis en flirtant en plein jour. Alors oui, tu serais resté calme pendant le banquet, je n'en doutais pas. Mais qu'aurais-tu fait après ? Une fois que le sponsor aurait accepté ? On le sait tous les deux : tu aurais sauté sur la première occasion de « surprendre ton public » et me « faire payer ». Et à ce niveau-là je n'imagine même plus ce que tu ferais. »

Victor avait l'impression d'être essoufflé, comme s'il était celui qui venait de s'exprimer. Et Yakov n'avait même pas encore fini.

« Un jour tu vas terminer ta carrière à cause de quelque chose de stupide, Victor. Et j'ai peur que ce soit de ma faute. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, vraiment, mais tu peux comprendre que parfois je préfère ne rien dire du tout plutôt que de risquer de te perdre. »

Ces mots suintaient la sincérité et Victor resta silencieux pendant qu'il se les répétaient. Il sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge alors qu'il réalisait qu'il ne s'entraînerait pas aujourd'hui. Ses jambes menaçaient de le lâcher et sa voix était faible quand il murmura la seule phrase qu'il arrivait à formuler.

« Peut-être que c'est comme ça que tu me perds. »

Puis il baissa le regard, se retourna en chancelant et fuit les mots de Yakov.

« _Ce n'était rien comme d'habitude »_ , se dit-il en ignorant les regards des autres dans le vestiaire. Ce n'était pas simplement Yakov essayant de lui faire retrouver un peu de bon sens et de sérieux, c'était Yakov ouvrant son cœur devant lui, lui montrant les fissures et les tâches de sang séchés. Ses mots n'étaient pas ceux d'une figure paternelle cherchant à faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de mieux en lui, ses mots étaient juste ça : des mots, des petits bouts de vérité. Et ceux-ci, aiguisés comme des couteaux, perçaient des trous dans la bulle de Victor, précis comme des flèches, ils le frappaient en pleine poitrine. Ce jour-là, Victor recousu son cœur en appelant Chris. Le sexe n'était pas une solution, mais ça faisait une douce aiguille.

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus tardivement (ça faisait plusieurs fois que j'étais plutôt régulier, ça pouvait pas durer) vu que je suis en retard dans des projets originaux, que les partiels arrivent, et que ça va être un chapitre qui présage de l'arrachage de cheveux de mon côté. Mais bon, j'attends de l'écrire depuis le début, donc ça devrait valoir le coup !_

 _En parlant du début : aujourd'hui 7 décembre, ça fait un an que j'ai posté le premier chapitre ! :D J'ai beaucoup d'émotion. J'ai l'impression que ça fait dix mille ans que je travaille sur cette fic et que j'ai encore dix mille ans devant moi, mais en vrai ça va, l'histoire fait son bout de chemin. Merci à vous de suivre & de lire, et n'oubliez pas que les reviews c'est la meilleure des récompenses ! ;;_

 _\- Karten_


	7. Les journaux disent rivaux

CHAP 7 : Les journaux disent rivaux

J-J

« C'est la dernière compétition de la saison, la vivez-vous différemment ? »

L'avantage des journalistes, se rappela Chris à cette question, était leur prévisibilité, présente autant dans leurs questions que dans leur manœuvre. L'habitude jouait son rôle, sûrement, dans le fait que les interviews improvisées dans le hall d'une patinoire devenaient plus facile à suivre au fil de sa carrière. Quand même, les réponses se ressemblaient tellement d'une année à l'autre que Chris se demandait si ce n'était pas lassant. Peut-être que ça faisait partie du jeu des journalistes : prendre des paroles banales et les rendre intéressantes. Chris ne lisait pas les articles, encore moins ceux le concernant – question de bagage familiale certainement – mais il savait leur pouvoir et leur capacité à se retourner contre lui dès que l'occasion se présentait. Alors il prenait toujours soin de rester agréable et calme, et ce même quand il aurait préféré se cacher dans les vestiaires plutôt que d'affronter la longue journée qui s'avançait devant lui.

« Pas vraiment, mentit-il avec un sourire. Comme d'habitude, je croise les doigts pour ne pas me blesser.

-Tout en prenant des risques quand même, c'est ça ? »

Avec un rire faible, Chris approuva. Cela faisait déjà vingt minutes qu'ils s'étaient installés sur les canapés et que Chris se forçait à rester énergique, et il peinait de plus en plus à rester concentré. D'autant que c'était la dernière compétition de la saison, que c'était les championnats du monde, et qu'aussi serein que Chris essayait de paraître, il sentait effectivement une pression supplémentaire.

Le journaliste semblait relire ses notes, vérifiant qu'il n'oubliait pas une dernière question, et Chris profita de cette pause pour laisser son regard se perdre sur le reste du hall. Leurs canapés étaient à l'écart, si bien que Chris avait une vue dégagée sur le hall encore presque vide. Il était un des premiers patineurs à être arrivé et depuis qu'il avait posé ses affaires, il avait attendu patiemment que ses camarades le rejoignent. Il aimait ce moment de calme juste avant que tout s'anime et s'avive, mais la compagnie lui manquait.

« Avez-vous prévu-

-Chris ! »

Son nom raisonna contre les murs et Chris posa les yeux sur l'entrée que Victor venait de franchir. Avant même de répondre, Chris remarqua Yakov, légèrement en retrait et essayant encore de souffler quelques mots à Victor qui l'ignorait et s'avançait déjà vers eux. Pas un regard pour son coach, rien de leur complicité habituelle. Sans se préoccuper qu'il dérangeait peut-être et ignorant le journaliste qui au moins semblait s'amuser de la situation, Victor s'assit à côté de Chris et, pour toute salutation déclara :

« Ton t-shirt est moche. »

Chris baissa instinctivement les yeux sur son t-shirt. Il savait très bien lequel il portait, il l'avait choisi spécialement et il n'avait absolument aucun problème avec le fond uni blanc. D'ailleurs il se sentait même légèrement insulté car il adorait les lettres roses, violettes et bleues qui écrivaient « bi-atch » sur le torse.

« Le jeu de mot ne fonctionne qu'en français, tu t'en rends compte ?, continua Victor.

-C'est toi qui m'as offert ce t-shirt.

-Je pensais pas que tu le porterais _vraiment_. »

Il y avait un sourire au coin des yeux de Victor, et une insistance joueuse dans ses mots qui indiquaient à Chris, si jamais il en avait douté, que Victor se fichait de lui. Chris n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de rejoindre la danse – après tout, les meilleurs jeux étaient ceux qu'ils jouaient à deux.

« Excuse-moi, fashionista, je l'enlève alors. »

Ses bras s'étaient déjà croisés et ses mains enroulés au bord de son t-shirt quand Victor laissa échapper un « quoi ? » dans un souffle. Chris tenait à rester nonchalant, mais jeta un regard en coin pour observer le moment exact où Victor eu la certitude qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas à mi-chemin. Chris ne regrettait rien, pas quand, une fois son t-shirt jeté au sol, Victor restait sans voix.

« Content ? »

Victor secoua la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres, comme s'il n'en revenait pas mais, qu'à la fois, il se rendait compte qu'il aurait pu s'y attendre.

« Gardez votre rivalité pour tout à l'heure ! »

La familiarité qui avait envahi Chris à l'arrivée de Victor s'échappait au fur et à mesure que Chris se rappelait la situation qu'il avait déjà reléguée au second plan. L'interview n'était pas terminée, se souvint-il, le temps ne s'était pas arrêté. Chris s'était laissé distraire si aisément dans sa hâte d'oublier la vulnérabilité qu'il sentait déjà avant même d'enlever quelque vêtement. Quand il s'agissait de dévoiler sa peau, la pudeur était loin d'être un soucis pour Chris c'était différent quand il devait laisser voir des mots que d'autres pourraient lire et sur lesquels il ne pourrait revenir.

« Oh on a bien assez d'endurance pour faire les deux. Enfin moi oui, Chris ?

-Évidemment. Je pensais qu'on avait déjà établit que je tenais plus longtemps que toi. »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, même pas le clin d'œil qui le démangeait, pour que Victor ressente son amusement. Tout comme Victor n'avait pas besoin de rebondir sur son double-sens pour que Chris sache qu'il l'avait apprécié. Cela passait par des non-dits, par ce langage qui n'était qu'à eux et qu'ils n'auraient pu – ou voulu – traduire pour les autres.

L'interview se conclue très vite après ça. Chris s'empressa de quitter le hall. Victor échangea encore quelques mots avec le journaliste dont la politesse exagérée devait compenser le soulagement que Chris peinait à masquer. Victor s'élança à sa suite, riant lorsqu'il remarqua le t-shit que Chris transportait sur son épaule.

« Je suis content que le t-shirt te plaise.

-Un jeu de mot _et_ une occasion d'étaler ma sexualité à des gens qui n'ont rien demandé ? Tu m'as gâté.

-Et Josef approuve cette image ?

-Je crois que Josef aurait même préféré que je garde mon t-shirt jusqu'à la fin de l'interview.

-Oups ? »

Les vestiaires étaient toujours vides quand ils arrivèrent. Chris nota quelques sacs de plus depuis qu'il avait lui-même déposé ses affaires, mais ils étaient toujours peu de patineurs à être déjà là. L'heure tournait, l'afflux ne devrait pas tarder.

« Alors, tout va bien avec Yakov ? tenta Chris en s'asseyant sur un banc. »

En face de lui, le sac de Victor tomba lourdement – plus qu'il n'était posé - contre le bois. Victor se pinça les lèvres à cette violence qu'il n'avait pas cherché à provoquer, mais comme Chris ne bronchait pas, il haussa les épaules.

« Ça pourrait aller mieux.

-Quelque chose d'autre est arrivé ou..

-Non, hm. (Victor expira longuement.) On s'est pris la tête il y a quelques jours. Mais toujours à propos de.. ce sponsor. Ou mon image. Je sais même plus de quoi il est réellement question. »

Victor s'assit à côté de son sac, fixant le sol pour un temps, démuni. Quand il releva les yeux vers Chris c'était dans un appel à l'aide, une quête de direction pour ne plus se sentir si seul avec ce conflit dans lequel il s'embourbait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Je veux dire, vous pouvez pas continuer à vous éviter. »

C'était vrai. Ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Son coach faisait ressortir le meilleur chez le patineur, et cette relation, pensait Victor, jouait un rôle non-négligeable dans la réussite. Il l'avait bien vu dans son entraînement avec Yakov qui, aussi intransigeant soit-il, savait souligner ce qu'il devait mettre en valeur ou travailler plus intensément. Et il l'avait bien vu ces derniers jours durant lesquels bien qu'il essayait de continuer à suivre les dernières directives de son coach, il n'arrivait pas à aller aussi loin qu'il le voulait – aussi loin que Yakov le savait capable d'aller. Un lien s'était rompu. Victor ne se voyait pas continuer ainsi avec Yakov, il se savait incapable de réaliser quelque nouveau programme que ce soit dans ces conditions. Mais il ne se voyait pas continuer avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je sais pas. Je vais finir cette saison, mais après, peut-être que je-

-Non. Arrête pas. (Les mots de Chris étaient étrangement doux, très simples et dénués d'agression quand bien même il lui coupait la parole.) Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, Victor.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? »

Les mots de Victor, encore une fois, étaient plus durs qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Son désarroi se parait de pointes de colères irrationnelles, et il peinait à les garder sous contrôle.

« Tu me l'as dit. Tu continues de le dire à tout le monde sitôt que tu patines et que tu oublies qu'on te regarde. Le patinage n'est pas le problème, le laisse pas tomber.

-Mais je... (Sa voix trébuchait, sa langue peinait à organiser ses pensées qui se mélangeaient, qui se précipitaient pour s'exprimer.) Je ne fait plus confiance. Ce.. serait juste... (Ses bras gesticulèrent dans le vide avant de se reposer.) plus facile d'arrêter.

-Tu ne fais plus confiance à Yakov ?

-C'est que... »

Victor s'arrêta encore. Cette fois, avant que ses mains recommencent à s'agiter, Chris s'avança pour les attraper dans les siennes. Il caressa sa peau du bout des doigts, cherchant un rythme calme sur lequel sa respiration pourrait s'appuyer.

« Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je continue à faire de mieux en mieux. À chaque fois. Tous les ans. Je ne suis pas sûr de combien de temps je peux continuer sans décevoir.

-Donc tu préfères partir avant de tout faire rater, sans même être sûr que ça foire. Juste une question : qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je t'annonçais que j'arrête, parce que j'aurais jamais l'or de toute façon, et qu'à part en pirouette je vaut pas grand chose ? »

Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de Victor quand il réalisa exactement où Chris voulait en venir.

« Je dirais que c'est stupide. Que d'abord c'est faux, et qu'ensuite on ne patine pas que pour gagner, qu'il y a dix mille façons de rendre la compétition amusante sans se prendre la tête avec le podium, et que tu ne devrais surtout pas laisser ton perfectionnisme gâcher ton plaisir. »

Victor avait tenu à faire la moue, gentiment agacé d'avoir été pris au piège, mais le sourire satisfait de Chris avait quelque chose de contagieux – et de réconfortant.

« Ok, tu marques un point, continua Victor. Au passage, même si on vient d'attester que c'était pas le plus important, je comprends toujours pas que tu n'aies pas de médaille d'or. Peut-être qu'on avait raison à propos des juges soudoyés.

-Qui sait ? plaisanta Chris. »

Ses caresses continuèrent avec un peu plus de force, indiquant à Victor qu'il n'en avait pas tout à fait fini.

« Parle à Yakov. Essaye au moins, de lui refaire confiance, à lui et à son jugement. Mais arrêter est stupide, ce serait couper ton cœur pour sauver ton esprit – mais les deux ont besoin l'un de l'autre. »

-Depuis quand es-tu poète ?

-Quoi, j'ai pas l'air d'un lecteur ?

-Lecteur, oui. Philosophe, eeeh.

-Sssh, le coupa Chris en se retenant de rire. Je ne t'entends pas, t'es trop haut sur ton trône de stéréotypes. »

...

Chris n'était pas du genre anxieux. Dans le sens où son stress ne lui serrait pas le ventre jusqu'à vouloir vomir et qu'il était rarement réellement tenté de faire demi-tour pour se réfugier dans son lit. Bien sûr qu'il avait des périodes durant lesquelles il se sentait particulièrement fragile, que parfois il était un peu moins sûr de lui, comme aujourd'hui. Mais quand il sentait son cœur battre dans ses tympans au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la glace et que le froid sec caressait ses joues déjà brûlantes, il se passait quelques secondes où il se sentait flotter entre deux espaces. Un état qui le poussait à s'avancer sur la glace et, dès le premier pas, ses inquiétudes se ridiculisaient tant, jusqu'au dernier pas, c'était sur la glace qu'il vivait le mieux.

Les bras de Josef l'entourèrent dès que Chris quitta la glace. Épuisé, il laissa ses muscles se détendre un par un, son sang s'éteindre contre ses tempes, et son souffle s'échapper. Quand le score fut annoncé – son meilleur de la saison, Chris battait son record personnel – ils échangèrent de grands sourires derrière lesquels Chris restait sans voix. C'était un peu plus tard, une fois le classement final annoncé, que Josef posa une main sur son épaule, sortant Chris de ses pensées. Il n'était pas sûr qu'aucun mot pouvait décrire avec suffisamment de justesse la complicité qui passait entre eux, la familiarité de la situation et, surtout peut-être, le réconfort que Chris trouvait dans cette routine, dans le fait qu'il savait déjà ce que Josef allait dire mais qu'il voulait l'entendre quand même – voulait laisser cette pensée l'envelopper et lui réchauffer le cœur.

« Je suis fier de toi. »

Cette fois encore, Chris se blotti contre Josef.

« Je ne rattraperais pas Victor.

-Peut-être pas cette fois. Mais on peut se permettre d'avoir de grands espoirs pour la saison prochaine. »

Et quand Chris laissait son cœur de fan de côté, chose qui s'avérait beaucoup plus aisée depuis quelques temps, il se permettait d'espérer aussi.

...

lesbian

Ne m'oublie pas quand tu seras le patineur le plus célèbre au monde ;)

Le message de Mila lui avait décroché un rire affectueux, faisant presque oublier à Victor combien il se sentait mal. Et se sentait mal de se sentir mal. Il aurait dû être heureux, n'aurait pas dû avoir besoin de qui que ce soit pour sourire durant un moment pareil. Mais peu importait la foule et les flashs et son score, Victor avait trop en tête. Il avait quitté le Kiss & cry en ignorant le regard de Yakov qu'il imaginait pourtant sur lui. Que Yakov le regarde effectivement ou non, c'était comme une brûlure qui ne s'apaisait pas – qui, au contraire, s'intensifiait sitôt que Victor mettait cinquante centimètres de trop entre son coach et lui. Qui s'intensifiait toujours quand Victor avait évité autant de journalistes que possible pour se réfugier dans un couloir calme où il était resté jusqu'au classement final.

C'était une fuite, tout simplement. Une fuite dont chaque pas donnait un peu plus raison à Yakov. Et Victor le savait très bien : Yakov avait raison. Peut-être pas sur toute la ligne, Victor pensait toujours qu'il avait eu tort de lui cacher des choses. Mais il comprenait ses raisons, ô il les comprenait trop bien. « Ne rien dire du tout plutôt que de risque de te perdre » avait-il dit, répétait-il en boucle dans sa tête. Ces mots avaient enfoncés des portes en traversant son esprit, prenant place jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de voir ce qu'il refusait de confronter. Et maintenant que la porte était ouverte, tous les doutes reprenaient leur places, et Victor n'arrivait plus à les ignorer.

Parce que ne rien dire du tout, plutôt que de risquer de perde, c'était ce qu'il avait fait avec Chris jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait enterré les questions sans réponses. Il avait volontairement gardé ses lèvres closes sitôt que leur comportement mimait trop le couple conventionnel. Il avait continué à laisser son instinct le porter, envoyant à Chris un cadeau d'anniversaire juste avant de passer la nuit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et il était simplement resté silencieux. Il se disait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, que les choses coulaient naturellement entre eux. C'était le cas. Mais ce n'était pas toute la vérité.

La vérité c'était ce que Yakov lui avait lancé la semaine précédente. La vérité c'était qu'il craignait de tout perdre s'il disait quelque chose – peut-être pas dans l'immédiat, mais plus tard, et il refusait d'en être la cause. Pourtant Victor savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur d'une conversation. Ils en avaient tout le temps. Ils en avaient même à propos de leurs limites et de leurs sentiments, se dévoilant sans honte. Mais c'était toujours autour de leur jeu, jamais à propos de ce qu'il se passait une fois qu'ils quittaient leur bulle, une fois qu'ils étaient lâchés dehors, dans le reste du monde. Alors peut-être qu'il était temps de répondre à une question, à cette grande et effrayante question qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer plus longtemps : « qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient ? » Parce que la vérité n'était pas nécessairement blessante, les mots n'étaient pas seulement là pour détruire. Les mots pouvaient être comme un rayon de soleil sur une terrasse au matin ou comme un câlin après une longue journée. Les mots pouvaient être un soulagement.

Victor soupira. Sa raison était claire, mais il aurait été malhonnête de nier sa propre réticence. Il répondait tout juste à Mila quand un autre message s'afficha.

Flower darling

Wanna see the beach ?

_Depends. Would you be my _guide accompagnateur_?

Omg stop googling french words dude. Gimme an hour to change and eat. I'll meet you there?

 __Parfait_ ;)

Sa raison lui disait qu'il aurait dû être encore plus affolé de voir le moment se rapprocher, mais étrangement au contraire, quelques banalités suffisaient à calmer le désordre dans sa tête. Parce que c'était Chris, finalement, et même si aucun fait raisonnable n'en attestait, Victor savait qu'ils ne se blesseraient pas l'un et l'autre.

...

H-H

Victor troqua son costume pour un pantalon ample et un large t-shirt qu'il recouvrit d'une fine couverture avant de quitter sa chambre. Il redevenait humain, dirait probablement Mila, et il savourait ces instants de vie encore privés et bien trop simples pour intéresser qui que ce soit : une sieste, des pensées grises pleins la tête, et une plage qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis qu'il était arrivé. L'hôtel avait un accès direct à la plage que Victor avait repéré le matin-même, envisageant de s'y réfugier, loin de Yakov et Chris, pour ignorer toute confrontation et se lamenter sur sa lâcheté. Mais maintenant que ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient doucement dans le sable frais, que la mer chantait une douce berceuse à ses oreilles, et que la silhouette de Chris se dessinait en contre-jour, Victor était convaincu qu'il était temps d'arrêter de fuir, et que le moment à venir était une bien meilleure perspective. La marée était haute, si bien qu'il pouvait s'asseoir sur le sable sec et n'avait qu'à tendre les pieds pour que les vagues les caresse, ce que Chris faisait déjà. Victor s'assit à sa hauteur.

« Félicitations pour l'or !

-Il y a encore le libre. Pourquoi tout le monde fait comme si j'avais déjà la médaille autour de mon cou ?

-Hmm peut-être parce que ça te va si bien ?

-Ooh laisse-moi, se plaint Victor, mais ses yeux souriaient. »

Victor était surpris qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre qu'eux, sinon quelques figures plus loin dont les voix leur parvenaient à peine. La vue était sublime. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, encore trop éblouissant pour qu'il puisse regarder droit devant; chaque rayon de lumière se reflétait sur l'eau comme des milliers d'éclats de milliers d'étoiles; chaque teinte de couleur tombait sur leur peau comme des spots pointés sur eux, sans autre public que les goélands. C'était dommage, pensa Victor, que l'eau n'était pas assez froide pour être gelée. La poésie du décor ne lui échappait pas, il aurait presque souhaité ne jamais ressentir autre chose que cette chaleur étrange, cette banalité rafraîchissante, même si la mer mouvante avait quelque chose de déstabilisant et d'un peu impressionnant de part ses mystérieuses profondeurs. Pourtant il suffisait de s'approcher et de tendre la main pour se rendre compte que la mer se voulait surtout rassurante. Elle ne s'embarrassait pas de tuyauterie et de quatre centimètres de glace aussi difficile à briser qu'un gardien de secrets. La mer était transparente, juste assez amicale pour qu'on puisse s'y jeter tête la première – et ne pas hésiter une seconde.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que la mer française me rappellerait autant la mienne, déclara Victor d'une voix douce. Je me sentirais presque à la maison.

-Moi aussi. Mes grand-parents vivent en Italie, expliqua Chris, j'y ai passé pas mal d'étés. »

C'était la même mer que son enfance, légèrement différente, peut-être, car même s'il passait la frontière pour retrouver le paysage exact, Chris doutait retrouver les mêmes sentiments. Il serait accueilli par la nostalgie et par un sentiment de sécurité qu'il retrouvait ici aussi.

« Il faudra que tu me fasses visiter aussi.

-Sans problème, sache juste que je ne suis pas encore un "guide accompagnateur" officiel.

-Peu m'importe avec toi. »

Une bouffée d'air masque leurs rires en passant sur eux. Sans réfléchir, Victor ouvrit le bras et l'enroula avec sa couverture autour des épaules de Chris qui se blottit contre lui. C'était après avoir laissé les mots s'échapper, encore une fois, que Victor se demanda s'il ne venait pas de recommencer exactement ce qu'il venait mettre au clair. Il n'était même pas sûr. Parfois il avait l'impression qu'il y avait une ligne posée par le monde, une marque qu'il était incapable de voir et ne pouvait que vaguement situer. Une limite qu'il ne cessait de franchir, que ce soit par ses actes ou par ses mots, et cela faisait des années que ça lui revenait au visage. Si bien que même avec Chris – _même avec Chris_ – l'incertitude le rongeait.

« Hé je me demandais-, Victor osa commencer, mais manquant de mots pour continuer. Je voulais savoir.. hm. »

Depuis le temps que la nécessité de la conversation lui trottait dans la tête, il aurait au moins pu trouver une bonne façon de l'amorcer, c'était la moindre des choses. Seulement il y a des paroles qui ne sortent que sous l'impulsion – Victor avait l'impression que c'était une de ces conversations là. Il avala sa salive et mis son bon sens de côté, essayant ainsi d'appeler les mots les plus justes, mais Chris le prit de court.

« Non, on n'est pas ensemble, Victor. Pas comme ça. »

Ces mots à lui ne tremblaient pas, son ton si sûr de lui répondait à la question informulée de la manière la plus claire possible. Chris fronça les sourcils face au silence de Victor, relevant la tête vers lui sans pour autant oser le regarder directement dans les yeux.

« C'est bien ce que tu voulais savoir ? »

Cette fois, Victor pu déceler l'hésitation, comme si la phrase précédente avait été répétée et prête à sortir dès l'occasion venue, mais que la suite n'avait jamais été prédite.

« Oui, c'est ça. »

Chris hocha la tête. Il avait sciemment laissé l'eau couler, prêt à s'éloigner s'il le fallait du moment qu'il pouvait avoir la certitude que ce qu'ils avaient ne se briserait pas – ce qui finissait par avoir l'effet inverse, bien sûr, car les actions ne sont pas toujours rationnelles lui rappelait la voix de sa maman Poussé par l'égoïsme, il s'était satisfait du fait que Victor n'abordait pas le sujet pour agir comme s'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Après tout leurs actions coulaient de source, dansaient sur la même mélodie, si bien qu'en parler plus profondément n'avait pas semblé si important – du moins pas urgent. Mais comme il l'avait confié à Constance : il n'était pas tout à fait sûr. Certains mots n'avaient toujours pas été prononcés et Victor était en droit de les entendre. Et Chris avait besoin d'être certain.

« Je suppose que notre accord tacite ne te conviens plus. »

C'était à peine une question. Chris força sa voix à rester à la même hauteur jusqu'au bout, comme une déclaration résignée, dénuée d'émotion – une façade pour cacher un cœur tremblant sous le clou qui effleurait ses cicatrices.

« Si, bien sûr que si ! »

Chris leva les yeux vers Victor, surprit par son enthousiasme, son incrédulité aussi, comme si Chris avait dit quelque chose de complètement absurde.

« C'est simplement que.. je pensais aux « et si », continua-t-il. Tout va bien pour l'instant, tout est parfait pour l'instant. Je tiens à toi, nos jeux sont superbes, et tu ne demandes pas une exclusivité que je ne pourrais te donner. Mais.. et si tu trouves quelqu'un ? Et si on tombait amoureux ? Et si l'un de nous tombait amoureux de l'autre ? Et si-

-Je ne vais pas tomber amoureux de toi, Victor. »

Et si cette réponse, coupant les interrogations de Victor, avait été adressée dans n'importe quel autre contexte, elle aurait été violente. Elle aurait été un coup de poing dans les poumons, le souffle qui se coupe, elle aurait été un coin de porte dans l'orteil, la douleur qui se répand comme un éclair. Sauf que sur cette plage, les pieds bien protégés par l'eau salé et le sable mouillé, cette réponse resserra les coutures de son cœurs jusqu'à en alléger le poids des blessures. Chris le regardait droit dans les yeux, son regard si doux et brillant alors qu'il continuait.

« Je ne vais pas tomber amoureux de toi, répéta-t-il. Je vais t'aimer, profondément. Je vais tenir à toi, très fort. Mais je ne tombe pas amoureux, je ne ressens pas les choses comme ça. »

De tous les mots que Chris possédait, ceux-là étaient de ceux qu'il aurait aimé conserver juste pour lui. Il détestait devoir les sortir de leur fourreau, comme un lame à double-tranchant. Malheureusement, ces mots avaient plus souvent blessés des gens qu'il n'aurait pas voulu voir partir, des gens qui lui disaient rêver de « plus », ce à quoi il finissait toujours par acquiescer. Ça se passait toujours très vite : un temps, puis les sourcils se fronçaient, on cherchait quoi répondre la bouche entre-ouverte. Et puis quand l'incompréhension laissait place à de la colère, on lui demandait parfois pourquoi il n'avait rien dit dès le début comme si, soudainement, la subtilité de ses sentiments était tombée dans le domaine public. Une fois, on lui avait dit directement que c'était n'importe quoi. Il était las de ce qui finissait toujours par arriver, las de devoir détruire des ponts plus souvent que des barrages. Mais Chris ne s'attendait pas à de telles réactions de la part de Victor. Il n'osait pas s'attendre à grand chose. Il le laissa prendre son temps, trouvant la patience et la confiance nécessaires dans la chaleur d'une couverture.

Victor formula une question, finalement. D'une voix calme et presque sereine, dont ressortait plus de surprise que d'incompréhension – et aucun soupçon de colère.

« Tu es aromantique ?

-Je.. Je n'utilise pas de mots pour ça. Mais si je devais en choisir un, oui, aromantique serait le plus juste. »

Chris scrutait le visage de Victor du coin de l'œil, cherchant une indication sur ce qu'il ne disait pas encore.

« Je crois qu'il me conviendrait aussi, avoua Victor. Même si je me dis, un jour peut-être, il y aura cette personne. Je n'éloigne pas la possibilité pour toujours, tu vois ? »

Chris voyait. Il avait longtemps hésité, lui-même, avant de conclure que les sentiments amoureux n'étaient pas pour lui. Parce que « peut-être ». Peut-être que cela viendrait plus tard, peut-être qu'il n'avait simplement jamais rencontré la bonne personne. Après tout, comment pouvait-il en être si certain ? Comment pouvait-il être sûr que ce qu'il ressentait n'évoluerait jamais en ce sentiment indescriptible et puissant dont tout le monde chantait la magie ? Mais il le savait, c'était tout. Il l'avait accepté en même temps qu'il faisait le deuil de Cette Personne qui aurait pu être tout pour lui, Cette Personne qui n'était qu'une image en laquelle il n'avait jamais réellement cru. Et Chris était en paix avec ça, maintenant. Ça ne l'empêchait pas, à chaque rencontre, de créer à partir de quelques sentiments des choses bien plus belles encore, d'allier cœurs et corps et esprits dans une œuvre singulière. Son cœur était toujours assez grand pour aimer pleinement – et souffrir tout aussi intensément.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu veux qu'on arrête ? »

Victor se précipita pour répondre, sans aucune trace d'hésitation.

« Non ! Non, je me demande juste ce que ça fait de nous. »

-Si tu écoutes les journaux, nous sommes rivaux.

-Depuis quand les journaux racontent-ils la vérité ? »

Victor avait très bien compris que Chris évitait la question, recherchant à la place à soutirer des rires dans l'espoir qu'ils oublieraient, qu'ils se rendraient compte que ça ne servait à rien d'aller plus loin dans la discussion. Victor avait presque envie de le laisser faire, d'oublier qu'il y avait un monde autour d'eux et de s'arrêter là. Parfois cependant, les choses sont. Et il est plus épuisant de les tenir à l'écart, de les recouvrir d'un drap et de les pousser derrière une armoire. Il vient un temps où les choses doivent être dites. Et elles n'ont pas à être dramatiques, sensationnelles, ou même amusantes. Elles brûlent la gorge, au contraire, et elles n'arrivent à sortir qu'avec la croyance intime que c'est pour le mieux. Victor se rattachait à cela, se rappelant que _c'était Chris_ , car c'était la seule explication qui contenait suffisamment de sens et de valeur pour le rassurer. Parce qu'il était certain que dans tous les chemins qu'il aurait pu emprunter, il aurait fini dans la même situation : avec Chris. Et si dans cette route là ils étaient tous deux aromantiques, ce n'était qu'un point éclairci qui ne suffisait pas, à lui-seul, pour répondre à toutes les questions.

« Mais je suppose que « rivaux » est mieux que rien, bredouilla-t-il en enfouissant ses pieds plus profondément dans le sable.

-On n'est pas « rien », Victor. Ne pas avoir d'étiquette n'empêche pas quelque chose d'exister.

-Si ! C'est le but même des mots, Chris ! Les mots précisent la pensée, ils la façonnent et la font exister. Sans mots il n'y a rien du tout.

-Tu n'avais pourtant pas besoin de mots pour me sucer.

-C'est différent.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas. Les sentiments, les émotions, les relations, c'est abstrait et c'est beau comme ça. A-t-on vraiment besoin de les comprendre entièrement ? A-t-on vraiment besoin de faire des listes pour les définir ? Ne peut-on pas les laisser exister, les accepter comme ils se présentent ? »

Chris le fixait dans les yeux. Victor s'attendait à y voir de la mauvaise foi, mais la demande était pleine de sincérité. Ne pouvaient-ils pas se laisser ressentir, sans mots ? Victor n'en savait rien.

« Pourquoi as-tu peur des mots ? demanda-t-il à la place.

-Je n'ai pas peur des mots; j'en ai juste pas besoin. Je les ai utilisés une fois, au collège. J'avais une copine et un copain, adorables tous les deux. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils me demandent de choisir. Et même si ce n'était qu'une histoire d'adolescent, j'ai détesté prendre cette décision. On peut trouver un mot pour nous, si tu veux, si t'en as besoin. Mais n'attends pas de moi que je t'en serve un sur un plateau. Je ne sais pas, Victor. J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche. On peut être ce que tu veux tant que ça n'enferme aucun de nous. »

Victor resta pensif. Il comprenait mieux, certainement. Il connaissait aussi cette façon qu'on avait, adolescent, de chercher à correspondre à un terme jusqu'à en devenir un stéréotype, il savait à quel point le rôle des autres était important. Il imaginait très bien deux collégiens se sentirent trompés, ignorant que « petit-ami » pouvait se décliner au pluriel. Il imaginait très bien Chris et ses boucles blondes, ne faisant que suivre son cœur, mais se retrouvant confus, coincé entre deux paires d'yeux catégoriques. Victor comprenait que les mots étaient venus s'insinuer dans les sentiments, s'imposant au point de les déchirer. Il y avait eu droit aussi. Seulement cela l'avait plutôt encouragé à s'attarder sur les implications derrière chaque titre qu'on pouvait bien lui donner. Les mots n'étaient que des outils qu'il pouvait redéfinir à sa guise; or y avait-il seulement des termes adéquats pour eux, quelque part ?

« Qui.. enfin.. qu'est-ce que tu as choisis ? Au collège ?

-Aucun des deux. (Les lèvres de Chris se fendirent en un sourire.) Celui ou celle qui me forcera à la monogamie n'est pas encore née. »

Victor lui répondit avec un sourire qu'il espérait tout aussi éblouissant que le sien, puis ses lèvres remuèrent d'elles-même.

« Ok, je peux essayer de faire sans mots.

-Vraiment ?

-On fonctionnait bien jusqu'à maintenant, non ? Et je ne vais pas te perdre pour quelque chose comme ça. »

Les yeux de Chris pétillaient. Victor voyaient en eux le reflet de la lune, la surprise, le soulagement, mais surtout une touche d'excitation caractéristique qu'il avait appris à reconnaître et qu'il adorait. Il était certain que ses yeux disaient la même chose. Victor s'autorisa enfin à demander :

« Bain de minuit ?

-J'ai cru que tu ne proposerais jamais ! »

La couverture glissa de leurs épaules et leurs habits furent abandonnés sur le sable tandis qu'ils laissaient l'eau salée envelopper leurs mollets. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle soit plus fraîche, or c'était une tiédeur agréable qui leur caressait la peau. Ils avaient de l'eau jusqu'à la taille quand ils se mirent à ricaner, sans réelle raison et sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Et plus ils s'éloignaient de la plage, de l'hôtel et du froid, plus leurs rires étaient vifs en se répandant dans l'air. Ils se laissèrent aller, sans regarder derrière eux. Ils ignoraient l'horizon, préférant flotter sur le dos côte à côte, les yeux rivés vers le ciel et le sourire aux lèvres. Les étoiles étaient comme des promesses au-dessus de leurs têtes, comme une immensité de possibilité : chaque lumière un « et si ? », un monde de mots sous leurs yeux. Et ils n'avaient qu'à se servir, s'ils le voulaient, sans aucune limite. Leurs mains se trouvèrent, leurs doigts s'entre-mêlant d'un même accord. Ici ils ne restaient qu'eux et leurs propres décisions. Ils choisissaient d'exister comme cette nuit : dans un temps qui semblait suspendu et infini, entre le froid du ciel et la chaleur de la mer, se rattachant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas se noyer, en silence.

* * *

 _Ça avaaance :D C'est un chapitre que j'avais en tête depuis le début, et avec le temps il est devenu encore plus central. Je vous jure que ça mène quelque part cette histoire, on y arrive lentement mais sûrement ! J'ai très hâte de me lancer dans les prochains chapitres et de vous faire découvrir tout ça ;)_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on me lit toujours, même quand je mets presque cinq mois à sortir un chapitre juste après avoir commencé un compte à rebours (je suis désolé ?)._

 _\- Karten_


End file.
